


A Different Choice

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Rose decides to become Strigoi in Blood Promise instead of going home.(Previously posted on FF.Net)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
Rose looked up at Dimitri. Wasn't being with him like this better than not being with him at all? He wasn't going to come again. He wasn't going to ask again. Maybe it was time to do what Dimitri wanted her to do. He was right. She did want him. She wanted him more than she could ever want anyone else. Maybe being a Strigoi wouldn't be that bad.

He looked at her and she looked up at him. There was no way she could say yes, but then again how could she say no? She hated having to keep thinking about what was right. And damn it she wanted that bite! She wanted it so badly it hurt. She wanted him. All of him. And he wouldn't give it unless she became the monster he is. But, he doesn't look like a monster. He looks like he's always looked. A little paler, yes, and his eyes were never that cold or ringed with red. But, it was still Dimitri.

"Okay, I'm ready. Tur…Awaken me." She said making up her mind.

His eyes widened with something like surprise, but then settled into a smile. A terrible smile that seemed predatory, but a smile nonetheless. He moved quickly and sunk his teeth in before Rose could even change her mind let alone think. She faded off into a blissful high feeling as though she were going to sleep. When she woke up she'd be a Strigoi.

Dimitri watched as Rose slowly changed. He watched as the wave of brown black hair became thicker, shinier. Her features started to turn predatory. The beauty enhanced exponentially. Though he didn't really care about that. He all ready knew she'd only turn more perfect as she came into the change. She was changed. He had what he needed. He had his ally and he'd gotten rid of the one person who could destroy him. He was almost certain Rose would have killed him if given a second chance, but now that he'd gotten her to become one of them? She'd stay with him out of loyalty.

A day and a half had passed. Galina had come in and observed. He'd almost ripped Nathan's throat out when he tried to attack Rose's resting form. When he took over that damn blonde would be the first to go. How dare he try to kill her! When she woke up she'd give her that stupid servant bitch Nathan was so fond of to drink from first. It would feel like proper revenge to Rose after that stupid cunt attacked her.

"Rose, you need to wake up. Now. You're taking too long." He snapped at the sleeping form.

A thought came to him, "Roza, I need you to wake up."

Her eyes flickered and Dimitri felt a triumphant smile come onto his face.

"Roza, wake up. Don't you want Nathan to pay for attacking you the way he did? Think of how good it will be to kill Inna. To drain her dry for attacking you."

A predatory smile came onto Rose's face. And her eyes flickered more.

"That's my girl." He said darkly, "Come on, Roza. You have always been my equal. Wake up and we'll show this world who truly owns it."

Her eye lids opened slowly and she looked up at him. Her eyes were ice cold. They looked black against the paleness of her skin. The red rim was prominent as was the anger. She launched herself at him with such power and grace she caught him off guard. She snarled at him throwing him against the wall.

He instantly threw himself into such a familiar fight. He knew if he didn't over power Rose fast she'd think she was the dominant. And that wouldn't do at all. That's all she understood right now; violence, dominance, and blood. She fought back ferociously. He grinned at the challenge she imposed. It wasn't like with the others. It amused him slightly, but irritated him even more. Why was she fighting him? He was her creator. Her job was to obey him. He finally grabbed her and slammed her onto the floor. He jumped on her and she snarled back at him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Roza. Or I won't bring you your treat." He said coldly to the thrashing figure beneath him.

She snarled, but stopped struggling, her head tipping to the side in morbid curiosity.

"Get off me." She said her voice deadly low.

"Ask nicely." He commanded with a sneer.

"Get the fuck off me, Dimitri. Just because you asserted your dominance like a dumb dog doesn't mean I won't rip you to shreds the minute your back is turned." She snapped.

He laughed coldly. I'd like to see you try."

She growled again this time bucking up against him.

He chuckled darkly, "Roza, have you all ready forgotten what we talked about while you were that inferior creature? And have you forgotten that you've never been able to take me down."

"Oh, please, like I care what we talked about before this! And I'll damn well try to take you down! All I give a damn about is you getting off of me and getting me something to fucking eat!" she barked.

"Then say the magic word." He said darkly.

Rose gave him a dazzlingly cold smile and her voice was dripping with sickening sweetness, "Dimitri, please, get the FUCK OFF ME!" she roared.

Dimitri didn't care that she'd ended up commanding him at the end. It was just another show of dominance to get her to use the word 'please'. She had to know who was in charge and he was going to make her see that no matter what. He got off of her and pulled her up with him. She instantly yanked away and he laughed darkly again. Her eyes narrowed into little slits of hatred.

He pulled her toward him and kissed her with more force than he intended to. She growled, but this time with desire. She pulled him more forcibly to her and deepened the kiss. Before they even realized Dimitri was half dressed and Rose's dress and langerie was all ready on the floor. Dimitri's hands were everywhere. But, before anything could happen she pulled back slightly.

"You ever do that again and I swear I'll run to Galina faster than you can say 'Buria'." She warned talking about the incident a few minutes ago and the marks that used to mar her perfect skin before.

He growled in delight, "Oh, Roza, you are as dangerous and dark as I imagined. You'll do well."

He smothered her again with his kiss. But, the sound of the door open stopped them instantly.

Involuntary growling began low in Rose's throat. She sniffed the air and only one word passed through her mind at the scent Hate. Nathan was in their suite. In their room.

"He must really have a death sentence." She said with coolness Dimitri had never heard her use before.

She casually pushed Dimitri off of her and got to her feet just as casually unworried. She took the silk robe from its place beside her bed and tossed it over her naked body not even bothering to close it. Nathan looked at her with mild disgust and mild desire. Rose knew how hot she was. She knew Nathan wanted her. But, if he so much as touched her she'd kill him no matter what Galina wanted. Better yet, Dimitri would rip him to shreds while he was still alive.

"What are you doing in here." She demanded.

His gazing instantly stopped and his face came up to look at her, "You're awake. Good. Galina wants to see you and your boy toy."

"Fine," she aloofly, "You can see your way out now."

She turned away before she heard and smelled Inna. She turned and gazed at the puny defenseless annoying human. She stared and the girl began to twitch finally turning from her.

"And keep your toy out of my sight. If I so much as see her, she's dead. I'm tired of her disrespect."

Inna rounded on her screaming in Russian. Rose didn't care what she was saying even if she could understand. All she knew was that she was being disrespected and by a disgusting human no less. Nathan saw her intent, but was too slow to stop her. She pulled Inna to her and bit into the soft supple neck letting the warm blood seep into her throat. Such relief. The burning that had been at the back of her mind finally abated as she drank from Inna. She could feel the fear and hatred which made her drink even more intensely.

That's when she sensed it. She could sense Dimitri's pleasure. She could sense Nathan's disgust and anger, and even lust. Her senses expanded she could feel Dimitri's emotions as though they were her own. He was pleased and Rose liked that. She didn't realize that her robe had fallen off her until she felt Dimitri's hard body pressed against her back. She roared in delight turning to kiss him with blood-stained lips. He smiled licking blood off that she left behind as Rose felt Inna's life force disappear into oblivion.

She turned back to Nathan and smiled maliciously, "Oops, accident."

Galina was surprised by how delighted she was with the newest addition. She could feel that this newest addition would be her greatest asset yet. Dimitri had been right. She was perfect. She would do well to remember that Dimitri was usually right. But, she couldn't make all of her decisions based on Dimitri.

"She will do well." She told her band of Strigoi in a heavy accented voice, "Dimitri has done well."

Dimitri tried to hide the cocky smile. He and the others knew that meant promotion. Rose all ready had a good promotion in her near future seeing as how all the Strigoi in the room had been terrified of her before she turned. Though they did hate her.

Galina practically read his mind with her next words, "If any of you so much as touch her I will kill you myself. No one is to touch Rosemarie. Is that understood?"

There was a mumble of 'yes, ma'ams' throughout the room.

"Good." She said curtly, "Now, get out of my sight!"

Everyone began to move, but then her voice rang through the room, "Everyone except Nathan, Dimitri, and Rosemarie."

Rose and Dimitri stopped still gripping each other's hand as though it were perfectly normal. It wasn't out of wanting it was out of knowing they now could. Rose sneered at Nathan as he gazed at her with hatred and anger.

"Now, we must discuss why I am one servant down." Galina stated not caring one bit for the animosity and tension in the room.

Rose walked forward meeting Galina's gaze with her own. Her eyes weren't smothered with fear as others would be. Hers had a twinge of fear, that wasn't real, and respectfulness (that Dimitri and Rose knew she didn't really have a shred for the woman).

"It was an accident, Galina. I swear it. Like Dimitri tried to explain to you earlier, I had only just awakened. I was hungry and disoriented. I had no way of knowing that it was Inna I was killing."

Dimitri hid a grin. Rose sounded so awed and scared, but her voice still held that emotionless state. He'd never noticed how great an actress Rose could be when she really put her mind to it. And here she was spewing a ridiculous story and he could see Galina eating it up.

"I warned everyone to stay out of the room, Galina." Dimitri chimed in, sounding as though everyone should know better when it comes to Changelings then to bring a human into the room.

Nathan roared to life, "SHE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT SHE WAS DOING! GALINA, SHE WAS IN THE RIGHT MIND! I SWEAR IT! SHE EVEN HAD A MIND TO TELL ME TO GET OUT! SHE THREATENED INNA'S LIFE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Nathan didn't really care about the fact that Inna was dead. It was simply the principal of the thing. He was supposed to be the favorite. He was supposed to be the one all the Strigoi feared and took orders from. Then here comes Belikov's old mate, a Changeling, (God he hated knowing that) and Belikov, barely out of the Changeling stage himself, were all ready acting superior to him. As though his word meant nothing. As though he were simply dirt beneath their finger nails. He wouldn't stand for it. He'd get revenge for what that stupid Hathaway girl did.

Rose's eyes narrowed, but it was Dimitri who answered.

"Really, Nathan, you of all people should know how Changelings are when they first awaken. You changed me. Remember?" there was a slight disparage in his voice and an obvious insult at his lack of being able to dominate his own Changeling.

"Stop screaming, Nathan. She was just a human." Galina practically spat, though she was too elegant to admit it.

She turned to Rose, whose mask of respect and fear was still in place.

"You're forgiven this one time, Rosemarie. Don't let it happen again." She warned.

"Of course. Thank-you, Galina." She said bowing her head respectfully.

"You and Dimitri may leave." She commanded.

Rose looked at Dimitri who waved her forward. She stalked out of the room.

"We have to get rid of that dumbass before he ruins everything." She snarled, she felt like she was doing a lot of that, but she couldn't help it.

"Of course, Roza, Nathan will be the first." Dimitri replied calmly.

"He'll try to kill me every chance he gets. Fucking idiot."

"We'll kill him, Roza. When the time is right."

Rose felt a sick twisted pleasure in knowing that Nathan would die. She gave Dimitri the dangerous smile she had perfected in only a few hours and she whispered, "Then let's make it hurt."

Dimitri looked at her with a warped sense of pride. This is what he knew would happen. Rose was the perfect ally. She made the perfect Strigoi. She would help him rise to power as easily as she killed Inna then had sex with him as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Rose would do what she needed to rise to a place of power and Dimitri knew she would help him to get it.

Rose looked at Dimitri. She could remember the pathetic emotions she'd felt for him before. Being a Strigoi was so much better. He didn't try to contain her wild side now. And she was satisfied with this. She couldn't love it, just as she couldn't really enjoy their coming together. But, at least she felt like she held all the power. She was stronger then she'd ever been. She'd never let someone make her feel useless and small again.


	2. The Plan

God, had she known being a Strigoi would be so boring she would have had second thoughts. At least she wasn't dirty and grungy like some of the others she'd met. Like really? Gross, just gross. She wanted to go home. Or as she'd been calling it, to Galina's stupid prison. She wasn't stuck in her room, but the place still felt like one. But, Dimitri had to come and see Donovan. And his cronies weren't helping her comfort level. She knew she was hot, thank-you. Now stop staring like two starving monkeys in a cage looking at a banana. She wanted to snap their necks so she wouldn't have to look at their faces. Man, when did everything get so irritating?

She tapped her new Gucci stiletto heels against the floor growing impatient. She smoothed out her black camisole, holding the blazer in her hand, and looked at the expensive black skinny jeans that she wore. She had seen this outfit and knew she had to have it. Never again would she give Dimitri (or anyone else) the pleasure of playing dress up with her. She still hadn't forgiven him for that time before she'd been awakened. Just imagine if those nasty bites hadn't cleared away? She'd spend eternity as a fucking leper.

"Do you need anything, Miss Hathaway?" one of the Strigoi asked, fear evident.

"No," she snapped.

"Rose, stop being such a bitch." Dimitri's voice commanded as he stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Bitch?" she snorted, "You keep me out here for almost two hours and I'm a bitch?"

He shook his head and shot her a look of pure contempt. A month had passed since he'd turned her. He hadn't realized that her inability to not question authority was going to be a problem. She'd never questioned him before. But, then he never really had to when she'd been in "love" with him. She'd been ready to just do about anything for him.

Instead of showing Donovan that he couldn't control her all the time. Though he could, but didn't try to often. Physically fighting her wasn't worth the hassle when he could reason with her. It took longer, but was more effective for the result he wanted. He used one of his usual techniques he knew would definitely work.

He trained his voice to come out completely expressionless and his face not to show any of the irritation he was feeling, "I didn't realize standing so long would be such a discomfort. Next time I'll leave you at home to your comforts. Maybe Nathan's rooms would better accommodate you."

He looked quite satisfied as her eyes flashed angrily.

"It isn't that. Simply the principal of the matter. Really, Dimitri, not all of us like to stand around doing nothing while others talk. Maybe I have better things to do."

If this had been a different time Rose would have looked well-chastised and disappointed in herself. She would have felt terrible at disappointing Dimitri and would have kicked herself for acting like such a child. But, this wasn't that Rose. This Rose didn't give a damn about apologizing to Dimitri. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to apologize for it. No matter how much he made his wishes known. Damned if she'd apologize to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Come on, we're leaving. Good bye, Donovan." He growled feeling his anger spark at her ridiculing tone.

They walked out of the tattoo parlor and headed toward the Bentley. Some things never changed, Dimitri still wouldn't let Rose drive. She settled herself into the passenger seat and looked at him expectantly.

"What stupid errand did Galina have this time?" she asked. She hated that Dimitri pretended to be her little lap dog. He'd kept his promise, they were always together. But, she didn't think they'd be together doing Galina's bidding as though she were a queen.

"Actually, we aren't here for Galina." Dimitri replied smugly.

"Then why are we here, Comrade?" she asked. She hadn't changed the habit of calling him Comrade nor did he stop calling her 'Roza', but there was no real affection in the sentiments.

"We were here for us, Rose." He stated bluntly.

"What could we possibly have anything to do with Donovan? That dumbass wouldn't know his ass from his face if someone didn't tell him."

"You'll see. And Donovan actually has a lot of ways to help us, believe it or not. But, anyway we have to go see Sonya. She'd want to be a part of this."  
\----  
Adrian was getting worried. He hadn't been able to get to Rose and something was seriously wrong between Lissa and Avery. And he didn't feel right either. He felt like someone was trying to compel him, but couldn't. It was like a muddled version of true compulsion. Why couldn't he find Rose? She'd been pretty adamant the last time. She didn't want to see him again, but who else would protect Lissa? And really, she'd never been able to stop him before. Was she doing something different that wouldn't allow him into her mind?

He could feel the burst of magic coming from one of the courtyards of the school. Eddie was standing over Lissa. Lissa was sprawled out in such utter torment that it shocked Adrian. Her aura had so much black in it that Adrian felt himself taken aback.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked, frankly too seriously in his mind. He was rarely ever this serious.

"I don't know!" Eddie cried in a panicked voice, "She got a text and just started screaming."

Adrian knelt beside Lissa and put his hand on her shoulder. He used compulsion, though he knew she'd be pissed about it later.

"Lissa, tell me what happened." He said smoothly looking into her eyes.

"Rose…" she choked out.

Oh, God, was she dead? Is that the reason I can't reach her? He thought looking at Lissa.

"What happened, Lissa. Tell me what happened to Rose."

"She's…she's…she's a Strigoi." She whispered her voice breaking with such pain.

Adrian and Eddie looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief. There was no way that Rose was a Strigoi. Who could take down the great Rose Hathaway? And anyway, Rose would die before becoming Strigoi. Even if it meant killing herself.

"How do you know that?" Adrian demanded, unable to believe it without proof.

But, Lissa was gone. All she could do was start rambling, "I knew something was wrong. How could something not be wrong? I knew the bond didn't feel right. It felt cold. It felt frozen over. I never thought I'd know if she were hurt. I thought I'd know if she'd die. But, she didn't die did she? She's a monster."

Eddie looked at Adrian with a scared expression. What were they going to do? The Dragomir princess was on the verge of a psychotic break and there was nothing they could do.

"Go get Olendzki." He commanded.

Eddie moved instantly and ran toward the med clinic. Adrian was glad at that moment that Eddie had that Guardian-like attitude all ready. He was obviously worried, but he didn't let that stop him from doing his duty.

"Lissa, stay with me." Adrian whispered, "How do you know she's a Strigoi?"

One of her delicate hands shook as it pointed toward her phone that was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"When…When…you told me she was missing…I…I…I had someone start looking for her." She stammered quietly.

Adrian stayed quiet as she formulated her next words, "He….He…He found her. In Kentucky."

Lissa broke into sobs again and Adrian pulled her to him in an embrace. He held her as she wept, but managed to grab the phone before Eugene Lazar, Dr. Olendzki, and Guardian Petrov showed up. They had two other guardians with them he'd never seen.

"Lord Ivashkov, give Miss Dragomir to one of the guardians please." Headmaster Lazar commanded.

Adrian shifted Lissa from his arms to the waiting guardian. They left without another thought with Olendzki at their heels. Guardian Petrov and Lazar turned back to him.

"What happened, Adrian?" Lazar demanded.

"I don't know. I was walking over by the main entrance when I heard this wailing sound and I came to investigate. It was Lissa and Eddie was with her asking what was wrong. I told him to go get Dr. Olendzki and she just kept crying."

Why he kept the tidbit about Rose a secret he didn't know, but he knew that he did need to get away from both of these authority figures as soon as possible.

"We'll be in touch, Lord Ivashkov." They said in unison.

Why did this have to happen right before Lissa graduates? She was doing well, except for all her partying and rule breaking. Couldn't she have found this out after graduation? Adrian hurried back to guest housing so he could look through Lissa's phone.

He guessed the password, though it wasn't that difficult to figure out. It was the year she and Rose became friends.

Going through her emails and texts he found what he wanted. There it was as clear as day. One picture. It was Rose all right. She was dressed in a rich, obviously expensive, pinstriped business suit and heels with her hair up in an elegant bun. It still looked like Rose. Then he noticed the differences. She was pale. Deathly pale. A cold expression marred her usually beautiful face. And if he looked close enough he could just make out the red ring around her dark eyes. She looked perfect. But, not in that alive way he used to look at her. Now it was a cold perfection. A statue-like perfection. And beside her…beside her was Belikov. Adrian had this weird feeling of it being Rose and Belikov and not being Rose and Belikov. Belikov looked the same in a black outfit and duster. Differences lied in the too pale skin, scowl, red ring around the eyes, and his hair was down instead of in that stupid ponytail he used to keep it in.

"Shit," he murmured. Those two had been God-like before. He could just imagine how dangerous they had to be now. He just couldn't believe it. Belikov being one was one thing, but Rose. How could she be a Strigoi?

\-----  
Avery watched what was going on with a triumphant smile. No one would think anything of it if she messed this up. Vasilisa was exactly where she wanted her to be. Just imagine how strong Avery was going to be when she had another Spirit user to add to her collection. It was just getting too easy. Now that that stupid Rose chick was disposed of, if her contact had his information correct, Avery could finally have Lissa all to herself. She needed Lissa's power and the only way she'd get it is if there was no one in her way.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do, Avery?" her guardian asked in one of his rare shows of clarity.

"Of course it is, Simon. Don't question me. This is what I want and what Mom wants. Or did you forget what she told you when we killed Reed?"

Simon flinched. He didn't want to be reminded of that terrible day. He'd been under Avery and her mother's compulsion. He'd been the one to kill Reed. He'd been the one to destroy the happy six year-old. Avery had been jealous of all of Reed's attention and her mother had just fueled the fire knowing that Avery could use Reed to increase her power.

"Everything is working out perfectly. I've all ready isolated her. Adrian's wrapped around my finger so tightly he won't question me. That Ozera brat is gone thanks to Lissa's indiscretion and that annoying little freshman with him. The dhampir boy will be another easy feat. All I have to do is work a little compulsion and she'll kill herself. Then I can bring her back and if I can't I'll have the perfect alibi. Everyone knows how unstable the Dragomir princess has become since her precious little guardian disappeared and the other died in battle."

Simon looked worried as he watched Avery. She was going mad with power. When did she turn so evil? What happened to the girl he'd fallen in love with? She sneered like she could read his mind. He could feel satisfaction and annoyance in her mind. He could practically hear her mind working itself into a plan. He gasped at the plan that had formed. Her grin and satisfaction grew at his reaction. Simon could feel himself instantly pulling for the darkness that had started to rear its ugly head inside Avery.

"Now that that Rose bitch is gone getting Miss Perfect to jump will be super easy." Avery stated happily.

"Come on, I have to go call Mother." She flicked her hands at Simon and he followed without thinking twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only have 2 chapters up, but this story is complete. There's 18 chapters in all I just had to go to work and FF.Net doesn't let me transfer the entire story I have to do it manually.


	3. On the Right Track Pt1

Lissa woke up disoriented. She looked up at Adrian who looked at her with gentle concern.

"Hey, cousin, you okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked around her groaning as she rose to a sitting position, "What happened?"

"You broke down outside yesterday." He explained nonchalantly, but Lissa could see how terribly worried he was behind his casual gaze.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Lissa, are you saying you don't remember anything from yesterday?"

Lissa tried to think back to yesterday. She remembered having an argument with Christian because he bumped into her. Then she'd hung out with a group of senior Novices Rose used to hang out with. She'd drunk herself into oblivion under the disapproving gaze of Eddie who had become like an annoying parent/brooding shadow ever since Rose left. She'd snapped at Eddie about the fact that he still followed her around as though he were her guardian and that she wanted him to leave her alone considering the field experience was over. Then, something happened that made her snap. She knew the reaction had been more than she would have shown because it was driven by the darkness from Spirit.

She tried to think harder, but she couldn't really see passed the haze in her mind. Something had made her upset. Something…an email? Or had it been a text? She made a noise of frustration.

"It has something to do with Rose." Adrian volunteered.

And that's when it came back. Lissa's head shot up and she looked at Adrian with an expression of disbelief and pure grief. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, Adrian. She's gone!" she wailed, "If I hadn't…If I hadn't fought her so much she'd still be here! If I'd just tried to understand! Or better yet, I could've been a better friend and gone with her! There had to be something I could have said or done! She wouldn't have gone! Oh, God, why! I've lost my best friend! NO!"

Adrian tried to shush her and held her as she sobbed.

"Lissa, it isn't your fault. Lissa, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. Rose was determined to go. Nothing you could have said would have stopped her. And if you'd gone with her it would've been worse. You could have died or been turned by any of the Strigoi she's seen. Stop, please, Lissa. Just imagine what Rose would say if she could see you like this!"

"She wouldn't give a damn, Adrian. She's a monster!"

But, it did manage to get her to stop her sobbing. She quieted down slightly, but didn't stop crying. Dr. Olendzki and Deirdre watched the whole exchange in disturbance. Something was seriously wrong with the Dragomir princess. She'd been unraveling since Rose Hathaway dropped out. Could they find Rose? Could they get her to come back? Deirdre couldn't force Lissa to take medication so that was out of the question.

Alberta came in and Dr. Olendzki told her what had been said. Her face darkened. She didn't like to get involved in things like this. Rose had made her decision, but something had to be done. She turned away from the doctor and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Alberta?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"To go make a phone call. I suggest you go check on the princess before this newest episode makes its way to her majesty." She said turning away.

Alberta had made up her mind. She didn't care that Rose was an unpromised. Someone needed to save the princess and if anyone could it was Rose. She pulled out cell and speed dialed.

"Guardian Hathaway." A Scottish voice answered.

"Janine? It's me, Alberta."

"Is everything okay? Did she come back?" Janine Hathaway demanded, sounding more like a commanding officer rather than a hysterical mother.

"No, but I was wondering if there was any way to track her down. Something is seriously wrong with Vasilisa Dragomir. I'm almost positive that only Rose can stop this destructive behavior."

"Let me get back to you." With that the line went dead. There was only to wait.  
\----

Avery came in just as the doctor and psychiatrist/councilor left the room. Lissa looked exhausted. Adrian sat there and brightened slightly when he saw Avery enter the room. It was part of the compulsion she kept on him. She liked Adrian and if she had to control his thinking of the Hathaway hag to keep his mind solely on her, she would. Simon shifted silently behind her. She knew it was a sign of discomfort, but she didn't care. She also knew he was probably connecting to Reed, keeping an eye on him.

Simon stayed beside the door and watched as Avery perched herself at the end of Lissa's bed.

"Hey, girly, how you doing?" she asked feigning a worried expression while channeling dark thoughts into Lissa's mind.

"I'm fine. I just got some bad news." Lissa told a half lie, but Avery didn't worry about it.

"Was it really that awful?" she gushed.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked probably looking like the Virgin Mary. Or at least that was the impression she was getting from the way Adrian looked at her so tenderly.

"Not right now." Lissa whispered back.

"Okay, hun. Whenever you want to talk about it just let me know." She gave her a small smile then turned back to Simon, "On another note, I brought you a present."

Lissa's eyes sparked with a light, something definitely sparked by compulsion. Avery tried to hide the smug smile she felt at being so able to control and fool the two "experienced" Spirit users. Avery handed Lissa the charm bracelet. Simon knew what was in the bracelet. It was a charm filled with compulsion and a nifty new spell Avery had learned from a friend her mother was "entertaining". She'd never used the power in a charm, but she had used it before. That's how she'd gotten James Zeklos to go crazy back in her ninth grade when the very sexy senior screwed her and dumped her.

Lissa pulled the bracelet out in wonderment and Avery quickly pulled compulsion to make sure Lissa nor Adrian could feel anything that was in the bracelet.

"It's so pretty, Avery. Thank-you. You didn't have to."

"Oh, don't mention it, honey. It was the least I could do for how great you've been to me these last couple of months."

She helped put it on Lissa and smiled at her.

"Hey, where's my gift? Haven't I made things great for you too?" Adrian teased sending her a wink. The innuendo wasn't lost on her. Adrian was great in the sack. He was very considerate. And very accommodating.

"You'll get yours a little later." She replied naughtily, winking back at him.

"But, anyway, I'm going to go take a nap. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was just super worried." Avery said rising from her place and walking over to Simon, "See you boring people later!"

Avery couldn't help the pep in her step or the 'cat-who-caught-the-canary' look she had as she walked. She definitely felt accomplished. Her plans were going along just as she wanted and no one was going to ruin it for her. She grinned back at Simon who looked back at her with a look of sadness and guilt.

"Oh, will you wipe that look off your face, worry-wart. We aren't doing anything wrong. It's not like the precious little princess is going to really die." She exclaimed.

"You don't know that, Avery." Simon stated grimly.

She looked at him looking like a spoiled child who wanted everything to go her way, "Oh, stop it, will you!"

"I'm just worried about you, Avery. This can't be healthy for you! You're using too much Spir…"

"Shhhhhh!" Avery hushed him instantly looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Are you nuts?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back.

Avery looked at him and realized something he'd been keeping a secret. He had told her a few months ago that he no longer loved her, but Avery could sense it now. He loved her as deeply now as he did when she was ten and he was fifteen. His father was her father's guardian and he'd lived his entire life around them so it had been easy for Avery to manipulate him. But, now she saw it. He wasn't just worried, because he really was worried, he was also jealous over Adrian.

She moved sexily over to Simon and pushed her breast against his chest seductively. She looked at him with a gaze filled with sexual deviousness. She'd always loved having sex with Simon. He was all man. He wasn't thin and metro sexual like most Moroi men. Simon was all brawn and muscle. There was something naughty that she liked about being with Simon. A moral code being broken a society rule that she enjoyed trampling.

"Simmy, you know I love you. Just do this for me and I promise, no more killing." She whispered into his ear.

She heard him take a gulp and had to fight not to smirk at him. She kissed his lips lightly.

"Come on, I have a better idea of what we could be doing right now."  
\----

Rose was getting impatient. Who in the right mind moves to a place as remote as Paris, Kentucky? Especially, with the kinds of connections Sonya had. Rose had only seen Sonya Karp once in all the time she'd been a Strigoi and the meeting hadn't been pleasant. Well, at least it had been until Galina had seen who she was talking to.

It had been one of the rare times she'd been alone with Galina on a trip to visit a Strigoi lord known as Ranolph Conta. He had one of the largest leagues of Strigoi working for him. But anyway, Sonya had been there discussing some business and Rose had struck up a conversation with her old teacher. Galina had almost ripped her head off when she realized Rose was friendly with a woman who had killed Galina's pretty boy servant about three years back. The women had been at odds since. You don't take things from Galina without paying for it. That was one thing Rose learned quickly.

"Are we even close?" she whined.

"Stop the whining, Rose." Dimitri commented with mild disgust. Whining was a definite 'no' with her creator and mate.

"I'm just so boreddddd." She complained.

"And I'm getting tired of listening to your voice. So, shut the hell up or I can kick you out of the car and you can walk your ass to Sonya's." Dimitri said more irate then before.

Rose muttered something about 'overbearing' and 'annoyingly rude jackass' under her breath, but stayed quiet. He could have just told her they were almost there. But, his anger had riled instantly when she'd started the whiny crap. Rose knew what he expected from her. And whine was never something he condoned, not even as a dhampir. Dimitri pulled to a stop in front of the little blue house. Rose got out of the car and sniffed the air instantly groaning in annoyance.

"What the hell is up with these damn women and their fucking nasty smelling flowers?" Rose scowled.

Dimitri couldn't argue with her this time. He hated the fact that all the flowers seemed to smell so overbearingly sweet they messed with their senses. If it were up to either of them they'd destroy that ridiculous maze that surrounded Galina's fortress. Well, at least the flowers in it. It was like Galina grew her ridiculous maze to show how much talent and money she had. But, Rose knew that Sonya probably grew the stupid plants because it's what she did when she was "alive".

"Well, hopefully the house won't smell so nastily sweet." Dimitri grumbled back.

Rose took off before Dimitri and easily jumped over the fence. Dimitri hated when she moved before he did. He was in charge, not her. She did what he wanted not the other way around. Rose stood patiently on the other side and waited for him with a self-satisfied smirk. Dimitri ignored her and sniffed the air. He angrily realized that he couldn't smell anything besides the overbearing flora and fauna.

"Is she home?" he demanded looking at Rose.

Rose had inherited some very interesting gifts. Dimitri didn't know how, but he knew Rose had this ability to read thoughts and minds. It came in handy. He watched as Rose's look of awareness disappeared and was replaced with a blank look that told him she wasn't entirely there in mind. It was the same look she had before she'd been awakened when she was in Vasilisa's mind.

Rose came back instantly and turned a cruel smile back at him, "Surprisingly, she's home."

"Well, dawn isn't that far off." Dimitri replied.

"True." She sounded almost glad, but it was clouded by the pride she felt for being able to help him and also being able to do something he couldn't.

They moved as one; predators that knew each other so well they seemed to be in sync. Rose knew Dimitri would watch her back and she'd watch his. They had the same goal and they needed each other to succeed. Rose knocked on the door which opened only slightly. A blue eye rimmed in red looked first at Dimitri and then down at Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." The woman said in satisfied recognition.

"Sonya Karp." Rose stated back in her superior voice she used with all except Dimitri and Galina.

The woman moved away from the door and opened it widely, "Isn't this a surprise. Please, come in."

Rose looked at the woman. She looked exactly as she'd expected her to. Sonya had been beautiful as a Moroi with her tall elegance and auburn hair with azure blue eyes. But, she was so much better as a Strigoi. The unstable woman was gone leaving behind a strength and arrogance Rose hadn't realized she possessed.

They sat down in her small living room. It was nothing like their rich suite back at Galina's. Sonya's home was tasteful in a human way. It had knickknacks and comfortably worn furniture. Rose had to school her features to keep the distaste out of her expression. She sat down at the edge of the sofa and she knew Dimitri was feeling the same way.

Sonya took her seat elegantly in the reclining armchair. She took them in with a critical eye.

"What can I possibly do for Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov? Does Galina have her favorite little Strigoi team making house calls?" she sneered.

"Of course not." Rose snapped thoroughly annoyed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why are you here?" she snapped back losing the superior tone for one of irritation to match Rose's. She didn't like to be called 'ridiculous'.

"How exactly do you feel about Galina Demidova?" Dimitri asked with a secret little smile.

"I detest the very mention of Galina Demidova." Sonya replied her curiosity spiking to a new level.

"Well, it seems we have a very common feeling for the woman." Rose replied giving her own devious grin.

"Well, this seems like a very promising engagement then, doesn't it?" Sonya replied a bit leeringly.

Dimitri and Rose shared a look. This was definitely the right track.


	4. On the Right Track pt2

Janine was worried. She knew she hadn't been a good mother to Rose, but she always loved her. What would Rose do now that she was out on her own in a state of grief? NO! She couldn't think that way. Rose would be okay. She's a smart girl and resourceful.

"Ian, would it be all right if I go make a phone call?" she whispered in her charge's ear.

Lord Ian Szelzky looked at his guardian. It had been years since Janine had asked to leave him to make a phone call. To talk to other guardians and help out where she was needed, sure. But, for a personal phone call? The only time it came to his mind was when her daughter ranaway with the Dragomir princess.

"Sure, just hurry back. I want to get going in about another ten minutes."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Janine pulled out her phone and called the only other person she could think of.

"Mazur." Ibrahim's voice came through loud and clear.

"Ibrahim, it's Janine."

"Janine, is she home?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I sent Rosemarie home over a month ago. Are you telling me she isn't back at school?"

"No, she's not. I would have called you to tell you if she had. Ibrahim, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He scoffed, "I found her and sent her home. She swore that she would leave and in the morning she was gone. She isn't home?"

"Ibrahim, we've all ready been through this! No, she's not back at school."

"Janine, I have to make a phone call."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find her. And this time I'm going to put her on a plane myself." He went off on a Turkish tangent.

"I have to go, Ibrahim. If you find her please call me. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She sighed deeply. All she could do was hope Ibrahim would find her.  
\---

Rose was sprawled out on their couch with her head on Dimitri's lap only half listening to what Boris was spewing back. Boris was beneath Rose. She didn't have the time or the energy to waste on listening to him. He was almost as bad as one of the human slaves they had at their beck and call. It was an amazing feat that she could stay on Dimitri's lap and still read her book. He was seconds away from throwing her on the floor and launching himself at Boris.

"DAMN IT, BORIS, I TELL YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MANAGE THAT!" Dimitri roared. Boris whimpered and moved back.

"I'm so sorry. Mr. Belikov, I promise…"

Rose didn't feel like listening to Boris's pathetic apology so she interrupted, "Dimitri, if you want someone who can get you results I have the perfect little Strigoi in mind."

Dimitri looked down at her with curiosity and pride.

"And who's that, Roza?"

"Well, she isn't really a Strigoi, yet."

That really caught Dimitri's attention.

"Who is it you have in mind, my dark beauty?" he purred seductively completely forgetting Boris.

"Do you remember the little blond Francois and Marlen caught a few days ago?"

"Yes," he prompted.

"Well, it just so happens I knew her. And it just so happens that Nathan has taken an interest in her, if you catch my drift."

"As in the type of interest I had in you?" he asked darkly teasing.

She growled angrily, but then shook her head trying to focus on their discussion, "Yes, anyway, she used to be an alchemist. If we give her a way out in exchange from her savvy tech skills and extremely loyal nature maybe we can team her up with Dork-is, here, and we can finally make some progress."

Boris growled softly, but stopped as soon as Rose glared at him. Dimitri didn't pay attention to the angry moment between his mate and lackey. He wondered if Rose could be right. Could they use the alchemist turned prisoner?

"Let me go talk to Galina." He said abruptly.

"What the hell do you need to talk to her for?" Rose started instantly. Dimitri was hers. She hated the thought of anyone being more important to him than her, especially Galina.

He gave her a cold knowing smile, "Roza, if we're going to bring another Strigoi into Galina's house then we have to make her important to her, an asset. You know that."

"What if she isn't in Galina's house?" Rose said instantly letting her brain work itself into a new plan.

"Again, surprise me." He commanded.

Rose raised herself up on her arms and turned to look Dimitri in the eye.

"We take her to Sonya." She replied as though it were obvious.

"Okay, but what do we do with her before that? Not to mention how are we going to get close enough to break her out?" he asked.

"You leave that to me. You and Boris have to get a way to get Nathan and Galina away from here for at least two hours."

"Are you going to compel her into turning, Roza?"

"Of course not." She snapped, "I am definitely not going to compel her. Like you said, she needs a reason to trust me. If I compel her that'll have the opposite effect."

"So, you have learned something." Dimitri replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Dimitri, your charm is as deliciously refreshing as ever." Rose replied dryly.

"Come, to bed." He commanded rising from the couch pulling Rose with him.

"Um, sir…" Boris began in Russian.

"Boris, I want you to figure out some menial task that Galina would most likely send Nathan and you on." He commanded in Russian, "Your job is to make certain she sends both of you. And then find something she'll have to attend herself that she'd most likely bring me along to. And make certain they are on the same day."

"Of course, sir." He bowed his head, leaving the room.

"When did you turn into such a devious little mastermind?" Dimitri asked kissing her neck hungrily.

"I've always been devious. You've only just realized." Rose replied with her signature grin falling into Dimitri's kiss.  
\---

"Christian! Christian!" Adrian called running after the familiar black haired fiend. Jill was beside him happily bursting with words as usual.

Christian turned to look at Adrian with a dry look. Jill waved happily at him.

"Hi, Adrian!" she called happily.

"Hey, Jailbait," he answered absentmindedly turning his attention to Christian, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I didn't realize you'd changed teams, Ivashkov." Christian said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

Christian finally really looked at Adrian. He was disheveled and looked like he hadn't slept in days. His usual carefree grin was gone replaced with one of worry.

"What's going on?" he asked finally taking him seriously.

"Well," Adrian hesitated looking down at Jill, "Hey, Jailbait, can you let me talk to Christian in private?"

"But," she started to argue considering they were just about to go train a little more. They only had a few more weeks until school was over.

"Jill, we'll meet up later." Christian said smiling down at the brunette.

She was obviously disappointed, but trailed away nonetheless.

"What's going on?" Christian asked.

"We need to find Eddie." Adrian said ignoring Christian's question.

Adrian and Christian walked toward the Novice dorm silently. There was still a little tension there from the whole Court party issue a while back. They wandered to Eddie's room and he opened the door looking at them in shock.

"Mami, te llamo horita." Eddie said into the phone.

He listened for a minute more then hung up the phone.

"What?" Adrian said.

"My mom's a Spaniard. She makes me speak in Spanish to her." Eddie explained not needing to hear the unspoken question.

"Castile isn't a Spanish last name." Christian pointed out.

"Actually, it is. Usually it's spelled with two L's, but my family isn't conventional."

"But, you look really white!" Christian exclaimed in shock.

"Good observation," he commented sarcastically, "I do get half my genes from my father. You know my mom can't really reproduce by herself. I'm one of those weird dhampir kids who know their father. He's English and blond, but Mom didn't want me getting into the habit of him being around so she gave me her surname. My first name is 'Edison' because it's my Dad's surname."

"Interesting," Adrian said thinking about the oddity of the moment.

"Anyway, why are you guys here? I'm sure it isn't to talk about my heritage. Though it seems to fascinate the both of you. Is it Lissa again?" He said.

"Lissa? What the hell is he talking about, Ivashkov?" Christian demanded.

"No," Adrian said sobering, "Look, can we come in?"

"Sure." Eddie said moving away and opening the door wider.

Eddie's room was sparse unlike Christian and Adrian's richly decorated rooms. They took it in and sat down in the only available spot, Eddie's bed.

"So, what's going on, Adrian?" Eddie asked sitting down beside Christian on the bed.

Adrian started pacing not knowing how to explain. He turned back and looked at them.

"Well, you know how yesterday Lissa broke down?"

"No," Christian announced bluntly.

Eddie nodded, "Christian wasn't there and what happened is being covered extremely well. We have to tell him what happened."

"Well, what I know about the situation goes with the entire story." Adrian explained, "Yesterday, Lissa got an email from some guy she hired to find Rose. And he found her."

Eddie and Christian's eyes widened, but they stayed silent.

"What she told us was true, Eddie."

Eddie shook his head, "No way, Adrian. That's impossible."

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian asked obviously confused.

"Lissa said Rose is Strigoi, but that can't be true." Eddie explained disbelievingly.

"What?" Christian exclaimed.

"It is true!" Adrian yelled getting away from himself for a moment, "I have proof. I copied the email Lissa got on her phone and sent it to myself."

He pulled out his iPhone and found the message.

"What you're about to see is going to feel so strange. You're going to feel like you're in another fucking universe." He said handing the phone to Eddie.

Eddie gulped his eyes growing larger as he stared at the phone. He shook his head and handed the phone to Christian.

"Holy shit." he whispered.

"This has just gone to a whole new level of serious." Adrian stated the obvious.

"Belikov and Rose. Together. As Strigoi? We are so screwed." Eddie said looking at Adrian's phone in disbelief.


	5. Alchemist

Rose stood in the hall outside of their room waiting. That was something she'd always hated, waiting. And now it seemed like it was all she was doing. Waiting to kill Galina. Waiting to take over. Waiting for Boris to get Nathan out of the damn mansion. Rose's pumps tapped noisily as she leaned against the wall.

Dimitri and Galina had left fifteen minutes ago yet Boris still hadn't managed to get Nathan out of his room. Dimitri had told Boris a menial task not a task that could be ignored. It irritated Rose how easily distracted the idiot could be, but he did serve Dimitri well.

Her ears perked at the sound of Nathan's alligator shoes. She'd know that sound anywhere. He wore them enough. She left the room with a toss of her hair and walked nonchalantly down the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan growled as she walked passed him and Boris.

She turned back to him, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going out for dinner."

"The exit is that way." He growled pointing in the direction he and Boris were headed.

"Yes and my car is parked this way." Rose explained as if she were talking to a child.

Nathan's eyes narrowed, but didn't say anything when Rose turned away and continued down the hall. What could he say? That she was lying? Obviously she wasn't. Spending so much time with Belikov meant she usually wasn't driving so instead of staying in the circular drive in front of the mansion a little after the maze her car stayed tucked away in the garage.

He walked away and Rose waited in silence as his alligator shoes disappeared into the maze. She walked back out of the library she'd been hiding and walked back to the staircases and toward her final destination.

Rose came to Nathan's suite. It was situated on the second floor dangerously close to Galina's suite. Unlocking it wasn't going to be a problem considering Dimitri was in Galina's inner circle pretty tightly and knew the pass codes to all the rooms. She rattled off the nine number pin and did the same for the second door. Revealing a cowering figure sprawled on the floor.

An extremely high Sydney looked up at Rose. She cringed, but at the same time exalted. She could see the fangs. Fangs that had been giving her such pleasure for the past week. Not those fangs, but the others. They were also attached to a very delicious specimen. But, he always started out their sessions cruelly. He'd make her think there were no endorphins so that she was in excruciating pain and after taking some of her blood would relent her to the bliss of nothingness.

This obviously wasn't the same Strigoi. This one was female. But, there was still some twinge of recognition in Sydney's addled brain. The Strigoi strode over to where Sydney was sprawled out and made a sound deep in her throat. She put Sydney in a sitting position and looked into her eyes.

"Sydney, clear your mind. I need to talk to you so figure out where the hell you are and get back here. Now." The Strigoi stated smoothly, snake-like.

Sydney didn't know why, but what she said sounded extremely reasonable. Sydney could feel pieces of her mind coming back to her. Rose tapped her foot against the marble floor trying to figure out why the hell anyone would put in marble floors in this jackass's room. Sydney's screams didn't bother Rose at all. She knew it was inevitable considering she'd been in a drug induced haze for the better part of a week. The overly religious alchemist must feel like she committed the world's deadliest sin becoming the blood whore of a Strigoi. Rose didn't think it had been that bad, but she'd never admit that to anyone. She didn't like someone lording over her.

Finally the screams and cries abated and Sydney looked up at the Strigoi woman again and gasped.

"Rose?" she asked even though it were perfectly obvious who was in front of her.

"Good evening, Sydney. So great of you to join me." Rose said smirking.

"What happened to you? Where am I? Where's the Strigoi?"

"Well, if you look at me you can see what happened to me. I was awakened. You are in a Strigoi's house. Galina's to be more specific. And the Strigoi's out so we have a couple hours to chat."

"Oh, my God, Rose. Who forced you to become this creature?" Sydney hadn't known Rose that long, but one thing had been evident about the rogue dhampir. She had a great deal of hatred for Strigoi and a sense of honor and determination that made it impossible for her to be this thing.

Her shock made Rose laugh along with the thought of being forced, "Don't be stupid. No one forced me. I chose this, Sydney."

"But, why?" Sydney obviously didn't understand.

"Originally it was because of Dimitri, but now it's because of how being a Strigoi makes me feel. Sydney, it's incredible. It makes me feel like a goddess. I'm never tired, I can't get weak. And the killing," she started getting wistful, "It's incredible, Sydney. The feeling of superiority and satisfaction of watching all the emotion leaving someone's innocent little face. The way their eyes light up with fear and then just dull out. It makes you feel like you own the world."

"That's disgusting." Sydney snapped finding her voice.

"To each their own." Rose announced with a shrug.

"The Rose I knew wouldn't have wanted this."

"The Rose you knew didn't know how incredible this is. The Rose you knew was weak."

"How can you say that?" Sydney demanded, "I watched her take down two Strigoi all by herself!"

"And then collapse from exhaustion!" Rose countered rising.

Sydney cringed away from the angry vampire again realizing that this wasn't the same Rose. It looked like her, it walked like her, but it wasn't her.

"Yeah, like this illusion of life is better than really being alive." Sydney snapped.

"I'm not dead. My heart beats."

"Your soul is gone and it's basically the same thing."

"Please, go waste your Christian-bullshit on someone else. I didn't believe in that shit before I was awakened and that certainly hasn't changed." Rose snapped trying to control her anger. She needed a way to get passed Sydney's defenses.

Sydney looked rightfully appalled at the way Rose talked to her, but that didn't mask the fear in her eyes.

Rose sighed, "Sydney, what were you doing way out here anyway?"

"Abe's been looking for you." Sydney announced.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you are here. And why is Abe Mazur looking for me?" What the hell did the mobster want now? She left Baia. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"That wasn't disclosed to us. The only information Tim and I got was that we were supposed to look for you in your last known location. Tim and I both knew you'd been in Novosibirsk so we came looking. We found those rogue dhampirs you'd been with and they said you'd disappeared. We kept searching and I found this place. How was I supposed to know it was a Strigoi den?" she explained hoping that if she talked Rose would let her go. She knew if Rose really wanted the answers she could just compel them out of her. She took it as a good sign that Rose was talking rather than compelling.

"Nosey old bastard." She grunted.

"Rose, can't you let me go?" Sydney begged.

Rose's face instantly became cold and distant.

"That is out of the question." She forced out.

"Why?" Sydney cried.

"Because, I need you."

"What?" Sydney cried.

"Look, Sydney, you have two choices. Listen careful because if you refuse me I'm going to walk out of that door and never come back."

Sydney nodded. Anything would be better than being that Strigoi's blood whore.

"Now, choice one, you get awakened now before Nathan gets back and you work for me to repay your debt for getting you out of Nathan's clutches. Choice two, I leave you here to become Nathan's permanent blood whore until he gets bored with you and eats you for one of his meals." Rose proposed casually.

"Why do I have to become Strigoi?" Sydney exclaimed. She'd heard of Strigoi using humans as slaves or servants. Maybe she could gain her freedom.

"Because, Sydney, if I'm going to use you how am I going to trust you? You have to become a Strigoi so I know that you are completely dedicated. I know you, Sydney. During the time we spent together I saw how fiercely loyal you were to the alchemists. I need you to be completely loyal to me. You see how staying human doesn't exactly give me that."

Sydney didn't say anything. She was trying to find anything that would give her an advantage. She didn't want to be one of the damned!

"And plus, if I just let you out of here who's to say Nathan won't kill you. Nathan hates when his toys are taken away. He'd probably hunt you to the ends of the earth. At least as a Strigoi you'd be able to defend yourself." Rose added nonchalantly as if it were no concern to her.

Sydney thought. She couldn't become one of these things. But, she didn't want to die either. Rose's phone rang and she answered it.

"Yeah…I guess…No…I don't know…All ready?...What the hell did they do? Fly?...Yeah….Bye."

Rose hung up and looked at Sydney, "Nathan's on his way back to the house. Make your decision."

Rose, ever tired of waiting wormed her way into Sydney's mind happily realizing that Sydney didn't even notice. She wouldn't remember any of this. She pulled up the answers and provided the answers Sydney sought in her own head. She waited patiently with a smug look as Sydney came to the decision Rose had facilitated.

"Awaken me, Rose."

Rose didn't hesitate. She launched herself at Sydney's neck and drank deeply. She continued drinking until she was at the brink of death and completely gone thanks to the endorphins then bit into her own arm and force-fed the little alchemist her own blood.

She didn't linger with Sydney's body. Rose took it up in her arms and hurried to her car. She whistled lightly as she drove tapping the wheel. Just a little bit longer and she'd finally have a capable person to help in her plans.  
\---

Avery watched them together. When did Christian, Eddie, and Adrian get so close? Sure, they'd been acquaintances. One could even call them friends at one time, but it seemed that there'd been a falling out. One that Avery made certain occurred. If they rallied around each other then they'd rally around Vasilisa and that just couldn't happen. She'd worked too hard to have everything uprooted by a bunch of overprotective males.

"Damn it," she snapped under her breath.

She schooled her expression and glided over to the boys.

"Hey, boys, what are you up to?" she said latching onto Adrian.

"Nothing, just talking about throwing a party up in Adrian's room after graduation." Eddie explained happily.

"Ivashkov, party, and alcohol? That definitely seems like the perfect party."

She bantered as she wormed herself into each of their minds. She tried to make sure she didn't show any emotion as she learned what they knew. She even had to bury a spark of suspicion in Adrian. What had he been picking up? Hadn't she been enforcing her magic? She called Simon to her and in a few seconds he was coming toward her.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, boys. It looks like Simon's here to make sure I get to my father's office in time." She said with an eye roll.

She kissed Adrian's cheek making sure to break pieces of their relationships away as she moved toward Simon. Her face fell as soon as she and Simon were alone. He handed her the phone she was in need of and she dialed the number that had become more familiar to her than her own.

"Hello?" a cruel voice came through.

"It's Avery. You told me to call if something came up. They know."

"Know what?"

"They know about the Hathaway girl becoming a Strigoi."

The person on the other line growled in frustration and the sound of something breaking made her jump.

"Fine," the voice said back through gritted teeth, "this is sooner than I wanted, but all will continue as planned. Do not disappoint me, Avery."

"I won't. Goodbye."


	6. Boris

Rose flipped the channels on the 52'' television in their condo's living room. Dimitri kept himself busy by pacing behind the leather couch. Rose didn't say anything, knowing that whatever she said would anger him. Boris and Sydney were late. For Boris it was normal, but not for Sydney. Rose grabbed her phone off the table and dialed Sydney's number.

Her voicemail answered, "This is Sydney. I'm busy. So, I'll get back to you."

At the beep Rose kept the irritation out of her voice, "Sydney, this is Rose. Where the hell are you?"

She hung up and looked at Dimitri who was practically killing her with his eyes. Rose rolled her eyes. He was so overly dramatic. Sydney was good. She wouldn't let them down. She'd all ready proved that two weeks ago when she practically killed herself to get a note to Dimitri.

"She probably got tied up with Penelope or with Dugan. You know they like to double and triple check shit."

"What about Donovan and Sonya?" Dimitri pointed out.

Sonya doesn't worry about the details. She just wants it done. She trusts us completely to work out all the kinks. So, we don't have to worry about them getting caught up there. And you yourself told me Donovan is behind us one hundred percent. There isn't a reason Boris and Sydney would linger there."

"True, Penelope and Dugan are still hesitant about the entire situation. They'd be the most difficult to convince." He slipped into his thinking mode.

Rose turned back to the television knowing that once Dimitri was in his "thinking place" there was no getting him to come back until he was done. Something falling against the door made both Dimitri and Rose jump.

"Rose," Sydney's hoarse voice whispered. She sounded weak and in pain.

They both launched themselves toward the door and pulled it open. Rose looked over Dimitri's shoulder at the crumpled form of Sydney. She was still alive, but just barely.

"Roza, go find her some blood." Dimitri commanded.

Rose was all ready ahead of him. She hurried through the condo looking for the slave girl who she found cleaning in the bedroom.

"Annie, I need you to come with me." Rose commanded. The slave girl hurried after Rose as though Rose's word was law.

Sydney was crouched beside the couch and launched herself at the human tearing into her throat with an feral sound. Annie screamed, but quieted until it was just a moan. Dimitri looked down at the ripped up figure of Sydney Sage. Finally she drained the girl and fell beside them breathing heavily as her body began to heal itself.

"Sydney, what happened?" Rose asked kneeling beside her.

"Give me a minute," she snapped covering her face with her hands.

"I'll just go get rid of this." Dimitri mumbled taking the corpse away to the cremator they'd had put into the small hidden chamber behind their bedroom.

Sydney was taking forever, at least in Rose's mind, but finally she rose and looked at Rose. She gave her a weary look that told Rose there was bad news.

"What happened?" she demanded fiercely.

"Rose, before I tell you promise me you'll listen until I reach the end and don't lash out at me when I tell you." Sydney said knowing that if she didn't get Rose to promise now she could very well be dead in the next few minutes.

"Fine," Rose said with an eye roll. Was this really necessary?

Sydney got off the floor and threw herself onto the couch trying to order her thoughts together.

"Where's Boris? Why isn't he with you?" Dimitri barked coming into the room.

"You'll find out in a minute. But, it's because of that jackass that I'm like this." She said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?" Rose said back her curiosity spiking along with her anger.

"Galina knows."

"Galina knows we're going to kill her? How?" Dimitri yelled.

"Boris ratted you out to that snake, Nathan."

"He told Nathan!" Rose yelled. She rounded on Dimitri, "I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT ASSHOLE WAS GOING TO GET US CAUGHT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST HIM! I TOLD YOU THAT WORTHLESS, SPINELESS LITTLE BITCH WAS GOING TO FUCK UP EVERYTHING! AND LOOK! EVERYTHING WE'VE WORKED FOR! EVERYTHING THESE LAST THREE MONTHS HAVE BEEN ABOUT, POOF, GONE! LIKE THEY NEVER FUCKING HAPPENED!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Roza. There must be a reason." Dimitri grounded out pulling out his own phone.

"That isn't a good idea." Sydney stated cleaning her nails nonchalantly.

"And why's that?" he barked.

"Because, he's with Galina. Galina will hear you the minute you start talking and know everything."

"Wait 'til I get my fucking hands around his stupid little neck. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip him to shreds boil him in soup and feed him to the fucking crocodiles." Rose paced saying the words so quietly and with such coldness and anger Sydney flinched from it, "Or better yet tie him down while one of the servants carves into his body with a damn stake until he can't do anything besides feel the pain. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. "

Sydney had never seen Rose and Dimitri at each others necks like this. Usually they were the perfect partners. Even when they were angry with each other they kept things diplomatic. Sydney was a little shocked to see the look of pure loathing on Rose's face as she glared at Dimitri; as though he were at fault with everything that went wrong in the world.

To Rose it felt like that. She was sick and tired of being at the beck and call of a woman she despised. She'd trusted Dimitri. She'd thought he'd fix everything. She thought that their plan was so full proof that no one needed to know the full extent of it.

"Oh, yeah, and before I forget," Sydney called into the silent tension between her patrons, "They finished off Donovan. Or at least Boris did."  
\---

Boris was scared out of his mind. He hadn't meant to rat out his boss. He hadn't meant to break Dimitri's confidence. He knew the likely outcome that he and Rose would kill Galina and rise to power in the Strigoi world. But, he'd been so frightened of Nathan. Nathan had dragged it out of him. Even now he watched his back. He knew those who had gained Dimitri and Rose's trust and had begun working for them or under their alliance would be looking for him.

Even now as he trailed down the street on some ridiculous errand he was nervous. Boris had never been exceptionally aggressive or dominant like the other Strigoi. He'd always been a follower, even in life. So, it was only natural to play the role again.

But, what would Dimitri do once he found him? Or worse, Rose? Dimitri kept his little cougar at bay, but Boris had heard stories about her when she was still a dhampir. If she'd been capable of that level of brutality alive imagine what she could do now when she had no morals to uphold.

Rose had never warmed up to him and now that he'd been the cause of not only the destruction of her plans, but the mutilation of her Sydney, Boris could only imagine what she'd do. And there was no doubt in his mind that Sydney had run off to tell Rose and Dimitri everything. He'd seen the look in her eyes when she'd gotten away.

A sound behind him made him jumped looking around in all directions. He'd done it once before in front of Sydney and she'd laughed. A wimp she'd called him. He chuckled nervously to himself and continued to walk. Suddenly Sydney was before him. One of Rose's servants, it had to be Rose's because Dimitri couldn't stand humans, stood beside her with his eyes averted respectfully.

"Boris," Sydney said with a secret little smile.

This was it. He was going to die. Sydney launched herself at him and wrestled him to the ground. Boris fought back, but even though she was younger and weaker than him she had the upper hand having trained with Rose on her down time. Finally, she pinned him down and threw him against the wall.

"Joey, come here!" she barked and the human hurried to her side, "Go slow with the stake. And be careful. If you get me I'll personally make sure you never get changed.

The human nodded knowing what was expected of him. He didn't flinch as he brought the silver stake down piercing the forearm of the traitor. He dug it in as he dragged it down the rest of his arm. Boris's scream was unnerving. It was a mix between a human and animal in such pain that you'd rather kill it than attempt to save it because it would simply be nicer. He begged for his life as Joey's stake cut across his chest slowly extracting excruciating pain.

Boris continued to fight and flay as he screamed. He'd only managed escape once simply to be doubly reinforced by Sydney and another young Strigoi who had hidden in the shadows until he was needed. Finally it ended. Boris could feel the magic in every laceration the stake had made. He could barely see, fading in and out.

Sydney bent over his form, "Dimitri wants you in front of him as soon as you heal and clean up. Rose said the next time you betray them it'll be much worse."

Worse? How could she do anything worse?  
\---

Avery was nervous. Graduation was right around the corner and she needed to get this done. But, Adrian was making it impossible. At every turn he was making himself known. It was like he was keeping an eye on her. She had to do it while they were still at St. Vladimir's because once they were at Court killing Lissa would increase in difficulty tenfold.

"Avery, why haven't you done it?" Avery's mother's cold voice rang through the phone.

"I'm getting to it, mother. It's proving harder than I expected."

Her mother made a sound of disgust, "How do you fail in the execution of your own plan."

"I'm not failing! It's just taking longer than expected." she snapped back.

"Is it done, my sweet?"

Avery shivered at the cold seductive voice. She knew her mother's demeanor changed instantly.

She became a whiny sex slave type, "No, darling, but she'll get it done. She promises."

Avery heard the transfer of the phone, "Avery, this is unacceptable."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." she replied in a quiet upset voice.

"Get it done!" He snapped.

The line went dead leaving Avery to look around angrily. But, her expression changed as she caught sight of Vasilisa coming toward her.

"Hi, Lissa!" She called.

"Hi, Avery," she grinned back.

"Do you want to skip class and have a little party back at Reed's dorm?"

"Sure," Lissa said with a nod not even giving a second thought to the weird feelings in her head.

"Cool, let's go." Avery indulged in a secret malicious smile as they made their way back the way Lissa'd come.


	7. Damage Control

Rose sat at her desk going over her information. According to the rest of the Strigoi world she and Dimitri had, and still were, in Seattle on business for Galina, even when they'd been in Kentucky. Their house was large, not a mansion, but still bigger than one would expect, it had been the first thing Rose had purchased with Galina's bulk. But, where as Galina's looked richly decked out in the 'I have too much money I don't know what to do with it' way Rose had decorated it in a way that fit her every need.

She and Dimitri had been doing damage control all week. Rose hadn't done one thing to draw attention to herself and Dimitri had flown back to Russia to talk to Galina alone. Rose had finished their initial business in Seattle while she awaited his return.

The door opened to reveal Sydney. She had that all-business look to her. She didn't relax at all especially since she noticed that Rose hadn't stopped her work.

"Sydney, how did it go?" Rose asked finally looking up.

"Fine," she said a slight offended tone entered her voice, "Did you expect anything less?"

"Not particularly," Rose replied smirking, "So, what happened?"

"James is taking Donovan's place. He's pissed as all hell over what happened to Don. Don had a lot of alliances with other Strigoi clans and now they're all lost. He told me to tell you he's still a hundred percent behind you as long as that little idiot, Boris, is gone." She sneered.

"That won't be a problem at all. I can't wait until Dimitri gives me the okay to rip his heart out of his chest." Rose replied darkly.

"All our other alliances are working just fine. But," Sydney let the word drag, "there is a small bit of information that I uncovered while I was visiting Penelope's clan."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really, and what exactly did you find, Sid?"

Sydney smiled knowingly as though she held all the secrets of Pandora's Box in her hand. She walked forward until she was leaning against the cherry wood desk. Rose finally noticed the file in her hands. She handed Rose the file and perched on top of the desk while Rose flipped it open not moving her eyes from Sydney until she was leaning back on the plush chair.

Her eyes skimmed the file and her eyes widened her face growing angry. Then she gave a sour smile turning her cold cruel eyes from the file to Sydney. The smile turned into a wicked grin.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. How did I know?" She said with a dark chuckle.

There was a short knock at the door.

"Come in." she handed the file back to Sydney who tucked it underneath her arm. She took a seat in one of the twin chairs in front of Rose's desk.

Dimitri opened the door and his eyes scanned the room taking in his surroundings. Rose could sense the tension in him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Galina wants to see us. As soon as possible."

Rose's eyes widened, but she nodded. She'd be ready.  
\---

Avery played with her hair as she watched Lissa. She could see the way she was teetering on the ledge of Reed's window. Avery was bored. She pushed Lissa to think everything was okay while out loud she told her to be careful.

"Lissa, come off of there." Avery called again, "Come on, Lissa. I have to go see my father. Please, get off of there. I'll be right back."

Wait until I leave then slip. She compelled as she pushed herself around in Lissa's mind.

Lissa rolled her eyes completely unworried. She'd be fine. Avery grinned to herself as she walked out of the room. Hurrying down the hall she met up with Simon who looked grim.

"Come on," she snapped not liking the look on his face, as though he disapproved of her. Who the hell was he to disapprove of her?

They hurried out of the dorm and outside the building just as the disgusting crunching sound of mortal body hitting the pavement permiated the air. Avery stood there leaving Simon to stand watch. He knew his job; she didn't need to explain it to him. She drew Spirit to her and channeled as much as she could into bringing Lissa's soul back to her.

"Simon, is she back?" she called sweating as she stared at Lissa's body in concentration.

Simon put down his wards and looked around he spotted Lissa's Spirit hovering over the body.

"She's there, Avery." He answered.

She grinned and pushed more Spirit grabbing onto Lissa's shoulders. Lissa took a deep breath as her soul was thrown back into her body. Avery looked down at Lissa's body gaily. She was super excited. She healed Lissa's body and took the charmed necklace from her pocket. She clasped it onto Lissa's neck and waited for Lissa to wake up. This was going to be great.  
\---

Adrian had run across the grounds at the wave of magic he'd felt. He kept in the shadows as he watched all the Spirit surrounding Lissa and Avery. He could see the Shadow-Kissed aura Simon now possessed and the golden ones of both Lissa…and Avery?

Wasn't she an Air user? What the hell? Adrian couldn't believe it. It had to be one of his crazy moments. He'd looked at Avery's aura before. So, had Lissa. It had never shown this brilliant gold. He watched in horror as Lissa got up and her golden aura became tinged with shadows; the only shadows he'd ever seen like that were around Rose and now Simon.

Adrian rushed to the school panicking. He had no idea what class Christian had right now. He pulled out his phone and texted him heading back outside to smoke another cigarette. Christian came out with a wave of students and hurried over him.

"What the hell was so important?" he asked.

"Avery's a Spirit user." Adrian whispered.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Lissa…"

"What about Lissa?" Christian snapped.

"I don't know how to say this. Christian, Lissa's…well, she's shadow kissed."

Christian's jaw dropped and he shook his head back and forth trying to deny what he felt was true.

"But, that means…that means…Lissa…Lissa died." He sounded like a little kid who didn't understand what was going on.

Adrian nodded and grimly added, "And Avery Lazar killed her."  
\---

Avery felt high on herself. Lissa trailed behind her without a trace of having just fallen from the top floor of the dorm. Actually, she couldn't remember much about that day except she and Avery had become best friends and bonded thanks to Avery's heroics.

Avery pulled out her phone and dialed the number she adored calling. And the voice she loved came to her.

"Hello, my little Avery. I hope this phone call means some good news."

"Yes, sir. I did it."

"You bonded yourself to the Dragomir princess?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled darkly, "Good. Good."

He'd been worried she'd chicken out.

"Now what?"

"You've done well for now, my sweet evil girl. Rest now and wait for further instructions. Keep those idiots as far away from the Dragomir princess as possible. Keep her by your side even at Court. This is important so don't screw it up."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm counting on you, Avery."

"I know, sir. I won't let you down."

"Good." He hung up just as his name was called.  
\---

Galina sat in her favorite gold wingback chair in her library. She was in between her three favorite and most trusted Strigoi. Nathan stood on her left glaring at Dimitri and Rose who stood as a united front on her right. They barely glanced in Nathan's direction and if they did it was to look at him without care as though he was nothing, but an annoying bug not even worth their time.

Dimitri held Rose's hand and even that was done casually. There was no trace of fear, anger, or hatred. Nothing that could possibly make her believe they would betray her. She hadn't heard a trace of betrayal throughout the Strigoi world. Though Nathan and Boris had been adamant that Rose and Dimitri were out to get her.

"So, I presume we all know why we're here." She stated after a moment of silence.

Rose stayed silent. She rarely ever spoke in Galina's presence and when she did it was always respectful and quiet.

"I have heard some disconcerting news. Nathan and Boris tell me that you and Rosemarie have a plot to murder me."

Rose's head jerked up and looked at Galina for the first time. Her eyes were filled with shock and disgust?

"Why would Dimitri and I do such a thing? Galina, you've been great to us. You've been more than a little generous. You let Dimitri and I stay here. You gave us a roof and a purpose. Why would we, why would I, want to kill you? I, and Dimitri, we're indebted to you. We owe you everything. I'm still a Changeling. I would have nothing without you."

Rose knew she was playing the part of indebted loyal servant well. Dimitri had prepped her for this. She sure as hell didn't like it. But, she didn't need to. She just needed to be good at it. And she'd always been an extremely skilled liar.

She caught the amusement in Dimitri's eyes. He enjoyed watching her beg. She had this intense need to attack him. He always enjoyed knocking her off her pedestal. She had a natural superiority, an arrogance, he wanted doused. He enjoyed watching her squirm and admit she needed others.

"I don't know, Rosemarie," Galina continued, "You tell me, why did Nathan and Boris tell me this?"

"I can't have any idea, Galina. Nathan's always hated me ever since I accidentally killed Inna. But, Boris? We never bored any animosity for one another. I have no idea why he'd say such a crazy thing."

Dimitri let Rose talk. He figured if he let Rose talk it would convince Galina more. Everyone, well at least those loyal to Galina, knew Rose didn't speak often. Especially in front of Galina. They believed the older Strigoi frightened her. If Rose spoke, Galina would think Rose was telling the truth.

*Knock. Knock.*

"Who is it?" Galina yelled.

"Peter." An Australian voice called out.

"Come in."

Peter Simpson threw Boris into the room before coming entering himself. Four others stood behind him; two tall blond males, a tiny blond female, and a brunette female. Peter had one of the biggest Strigoi clans and always traveled with his mate and three siblings.

"To what can I account this invasion on my home?" Galina asked coldly.

"I have some interesting news, Galina." Peter started, "I thought you'd like to know your little trouble maker here has been trying to sell us on killing you."

Galina's eyes turned into two fiery pits as she turned her furious gaze on Boris's feeble form. He was bloody, no doubt the Strigoi with Peter had caused some damage. Nathan's eyes grew large and fearful as Galina moved swiftly over Boris. She pulled him up and threw him against the door. She started interrogating him in Russian and he answered back in a high-pitched voice filled with terror.

Galina stepped back when she was done and turned back to the group.

"Interesting. He said he made everything up." She said turning her furious gaze toward Nathan.

Dimitri took it up from there, "He also said Nathan forced him to say all of those things so that you would kill Roza and me."

Rose feigned anger and shock well. She knew how false this entire story was. She'd been the one to come up with it after convincing Dimitri it was the right move. Boris was no longer worthy of their trust. Boris could not be trusted.

"Nathan, what do you have to say for yourself?" Galina called.

"Galina," he looked rightfully shocked and embarrassed, "I had no idea. I swear Boris told me that Dimitri and Rose were plotting against you. I swear to you…"

"Silence!" she bellowed. She didn't want to hear any excuses.

She backhanded him and he fell across the room, "Get from my sight, Nathan." She spat.

He stumbled to his feet and tripped as he hurried to the door. But, he didn't miss the satisfied smirk on Rose's face. He shot daggers at her. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. He stormed out slamming the door as he left.

Galina missed the exchange. She'd been too busy moving toward Boris. She grabbed the Strigoi and with unimaginable strength ripped his head off. It rolled away landing at Dimitri's feet. He looked at it with disgust. Weak. Boris had been weak. Prey and Predator. He'd been the prey.

"Well, that seems that's all we're needed for. Goodbye, Galina." Peter ignored the others in the room and turned away.

"Let me walk you out," Rose said stepping to follow.

"Rosemarie," Galina said.

Rose looked up at her inquisitively. Galina never apologized and she wasn't about to start, but an understanding passed through the women as they looked at one another.

"Roza, I'm sure our guest will want to leave now." Dimitri said in a tight voice.

She turned to him and nodded then turned back to Peter and his group, "Let's go."

As soon as the six of them were out of the room Rose and Mila, Peter's mate, started chatting. Peter and Dimitri got down to business.

"Thanks, again, Pete."

"No problem, Belikov. We had an old settle to score with Boris after what he did to little Trixie." He motioned his chin back to the little blond. She was only sixteen in body, Boris had been the one to change her.

"True, but you could've done that without helping Rose and I."

"Well, I needed a reason to kill him that wouldn't get Galina on my ass." He gave Rose a sarcastic little smile, "Plus it had its entertaining points. I almost didn't recognize Rose with her acting all meek."

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled seductively, "Don't get used to it, Pete."

"We'll see you in a week." Dimitri snapped bringing Peter's attention back to him. He hated the way Rose was constantly flirting. And, damn, Peter for always tempting her.

Peter nodded and flicked his hand motioning his entourage to follow him. Once they were gone Dimitri turned to Rose.

"I have a plan that I think you'll like."

Rose's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Ooh, do I finally get to do something naughty in all this?"

Dimitri gave her a smile that was almost like his old one, but not quite, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it very much."


	8. Odd Actions

Nathan finished his dinner and hurried out of the alley. He was pissed. How was it that Belikov and Hathaway always seemed one step ahead of him? He knew something was up. Those two weren't as innocent as they pretended and he'd find out what the hell was really going on if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey, Nate!"

Nathan looked up to see Royce walking toward him. Royce was one of Penelope's Strigoi boy toys. He was large and not too bright, but he was handsome. Nathan wasn't in the mood to talk to Royce. Royce tended to annoy him. He was laid back and casual never wanting to do anything more than worry about his next meal or roll in the sack.

"What, Royce?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec? Penelope wanted me to talk to you about something important for you to tell Galina."

Nathan squelched the urge to roll his eyes. He followed Royce up the street and into a condominium. He didn't remember Penelope owning a condo in Novosibirsk. He instantly went on the defensive, watching his surroundings. The night manager looked up from the front desk and smiled when he saw Royce and Nathan knew that this was one of their human slaves.

They had a quick conversation in Russian and Royce walked toward the elevators. Nathan had heard the name 'Clearwater', Penelope's last name, so he figured the meeting must be legit. But, he still kept his wits about him. There was no telling what could be awaiting him. Royce hit the button for the top floor and they stood in silence waiting for the doors to open inside the condo.

The doors slid open to reveal an ancient Russian carpet leading into the entrance hall of the condo. He could hear voices now. Three were familiar. He tensed, but Royce was still pushing him forward and before Nathan could think about fighting four other Strigoi came out of the shadows.

"You have nowhere to go." One of them said pointing into the direction of a partially opened door.

Nathan walked forward and wasn't all that shocked to see who was in the room. Penelope sat with Rose and James. He also saw the little blond who'd been his snack for a week and a half before Rose liberated her. Everyone in the room had different expressions, the blond was looking smug, Penelope cold, James angry, and Rose…Rose was the most surprising, she looked…calm.

"Nathan, have a seat." Rose said hospitably.

"What do you want, Hathaway." He snapped.

Her eyes blazed triumphantly, "Oh, Nathan, I want what I've wanted ever since you took Dimitri away from me back in March. Your death. And now, I just mean to make good on my promise to myself. You see, I knew this moment was inevitable. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd kill you. The timing just had to be perfect. I couldn't just kill you knowing that Galina would kill me if she found out. You're starting to get in my business and starting to ruin things. And I can't have that. So, your death is kinda necessary now. Though I can't say I regret it in the least."

His eyes grew in fear. He'd walked into a trap. He knew there was no way that innocent act had been real with Galina. How could he have been so stupid?

"What will Galina say if I don't come back?" he asked.

Rose laughed amused, "Do you really think I care what Galina thinks? She'll get what's coming to her in due time. But, you. You're messing with my plans. And I can't have that."

"Your plans? Are you sure you don't mean Belikov's plan." Nathan shot back.

"I'm just as dedicated to it as he is. And have contributed enough to call it my plan."

Nathan sneered, "You don't think Belikov will turn on you? He turned on Galina, and she's given him a roof over his head. What do you have to offer?"

Rose smirked, "You're right, he might very well turn on me. But, not now. Whether Dimitri wants to admit it or not. He needs me. He can't afford to have me as an enemy. He changed me into a Strigoi because he knew I'd be the only one to have a chance of killing him as a dhampir. He gave me a choice because he knew if I'd awaken and known he forced me I'd turn on him and be a worthy adversary and possibly the cause of his untimely death. He needs me to help him get rid of Galina. He won't turn on me any time soon."

"So, you have thought of the possibility that your long lost love might turn on you?" his sneer grew.

Rose scoffed, "Of course I have. You don't make it as a Strigoi if you aren't suspicious of everything and everyone. We all know that. I don't trust Dimitri all the more because he's my mate. Meaning, that if he's worthy of me he's just as conniving and blood thirsty as I am."

"So, what? You're just going to go along with it until he decides he doesn't need you anymore?"

"When, and if, that happens I'll be ready. Dimitri isn't the only one with back-up plans." She replied mysteriously.

"Now, enough of this. Let's get back to the situation at hand." Rose turned annoyed by all the questions, "Jimmy, seeing as how you haven't gotten the proper revenge for Donovan's death would you care to do the honors."

"I'd love to, Rose." He growled rising from his seat.

Nathan crouched down into a fighting stance, but Rose put her hand up making James stop. He looked at her in confusion. She got up and locked her eyes with Nathan.

"You will not fight James. You will let him kill you and you won't make a move to stop him."

"You can compel him?" Penelope asked, her Mexican accent increasing as her shock rose.

"Yep, it's one of the wonderful little powers I've acquired." Rose replied complacently.

Rose had acquired a few different gifts since her awakening. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay, Jimmy, go ahead."

Rose walked away and sat down smoothing her white wool suit. James didn't hesitate. He launched himself at Nathan and started ripping his fingers off his hands slowly. Nathan's screams rang throughout the room, but no one flinched. Sydney watched in satisfaction as James exacted his revenge.

"Sydney, would you like to help?" Rose called.

James stepped aside as Sydney launched herself at Nathan ripping his hands off his body. The screams were louder and Rose thanked herself again for remembering to get the condo soundproofed. Together they ripped off both his arms and blood sprayed on them and the tenth century Persian carpet.

Rose looked at it in regret. There goes one of the best carpets she'd ever bought. Together they ripped his head off and Rose stepped away from her desk and growled as a splash of blood almost landed on her new suit.

"Arkady, come in here."

The big Strigoi came in followed by Royce.

"Get rid of it," she replied in disgust waving her hand dismissively toward the body parts on the floor.

Arkady and Royce nodded picking up the pieces of Nathan's body.

"Dimitri and I will be in touch soon." Rose said looking at James and Penelope before leaving the room with Sydney trailing behind her.

"Do you really think Dimitri will turn on you?" Sydney asked once they were in the elevator.

Rose looked at her. She was serious and looking at her even though she was wiping her hands and face of blood.

Rose sighed, "I don't know, Sydney. Only time will tell."  
\---

Graduation had come and gone and Christian could see the wild differences in Lissa. Adrian had followed Avery and Lissa back to Court inviting Christian along. Lissa wasn't acting right.

"Hey, Lissa, can I talk to you?" he said as she walked passed him.

She looked at him with eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"What do you want, Lord Ozera?"

Christian had never heard Lissa sound so angry and annoyed.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." She snapped.

"Lissa, you aren't acting like yourself. Is something going on?" he tried again.

"No," she growled back.

Avery came and wound her arm around Lissa's.

"Hey, kiddos, great to see the both of you talking again." She said with a wink, "Vasya, I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"Sure, Avery. Thanks." She shot her a bright smile.

Christian looked annoyed when she turned back to him, "Vasya? I thought you hated being called that."

"Why would I hate being called my nickname by my best friend?" she replied.

"Best friend? Have you forgotten about Rose?"

"Rose forgot about me so why should I waste my time on her?" there was a hard glint in her eyes that wasn't like her.

"Lissa, you know if she could she'd come back." He whispered.

"Well, Strigoi can't exactly make it back here easily can they?"

"Lissa, what the hell?" Christian said looking at her as though he didn't know who she was.

"Look, Christian, leave me alone, okay? We had a good run. Let's not make things awkward by talking to each other like either of us care."

Christian looked at her dumbfounded as she walked away reminding him of a Royal in more than name. He shook his head and went looking for Adrian.  
\---

Avery looked at Christian's disappearing angrily. She thought once she was away from school she wouldn't have to deal with Lissa's old friends. Apparently they had an extremely annoying way of popping back into her life for no reason. What an inconvenience. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't she have just used Adrian? He'd be more fun and easier to seduce onto her side.

It had taken forever to get Lissa wrapped around her finger. She'd be damned if Christian Ozera ruined everything for her. Eddie had been lurking around too. Didn't he have some royal to visit? God, everything would be so much easier once that guardian was off to do his duty.

"Hey, Vasya, you okay?" Avery asked bumping her shoulder against Lissa's.

The angry look that had been on her face evaporated as soon as she saw Avery.

"Yeah, of course. Christian's just being his usual annoying self."

"Well, at least Court is big enough that we can play while he broods."

Lissa grinned at her taking the drink from Avery's hand, "So true."

Avery smiled and drank from her own drink. Lissa's birthday was coming and then she'd finish out her plan. She wouldn't have to worry about Christian or Eddie anymore.  
\---

Dimitri looked at her dumbfounded. Rose sat there nonchalantly waiting for him to talk.

"You let James and Sydney destroy Nathan." He didn't say it as a question, but Rose answered anyway.

"I was wearing a new suit." She said as though it didn't matter.

"But, you said you wanted to do it." He said again.

"Yeah, but not in a new suit. His death so wasn't worth ruining my suit."

"Roza, shut up. You sound like a silly spoiled girl." Dimitri growled.

"It was very entertaining to watch. And I thought it would take a lot more to get him to the condo, but it was actually pretty easy. For a Strigoi who's been alive a few years he really is an idiot."

"He probably figured Galina's name would be enough to protect him." Dimitri said with a shrug.

"Not in this day and age." Rose replied darkly, "And soon, Galina won't be a problem either."

"Easy, Roza, one thing at a time." Dimitri said with a dark chuckle.

"Did you know that he tried to get me to think you'd turn on me?" Rose said laughing, "Imagine, Comrade, you turning on me. It's kind of comical. Don't you think?"

Dimitri stiffened and turned back to glare at Rose, "Don't ever joke about that, Rose." He said severely, "Either you trust me or you don't."

Rose looked up at him calmly, "Dimitri, I trust you as my partner and my mate. I'm just telling you what Nathan said. I don't know why you're flipping out on me, but you need to chill out. I'm not planning on turning on you and you aren't planning turning on me. So, take a chill pill and relax. You worry too much."

"And you worry too little," he growled.

Rose smirked then kissed him until he was left wanting for more then pulled away.

"I have to go. I need to meet up with Sydney and Ivan." She got up and walked toward the door.

Dimitri may think she acts too nonchalant, but he didn't know what was going on in her head. He didn't know what she was thinking every minute of every day. He didn't know the things she knew. He didn't know what evil plots lurked in her pretty little head. But, he would. Soon he'd know what she'd learned.


	9. A Bump In the Road

Rose tapped her foot angrily as she waited for Dimitri. He knew how much she hated waiting for him and yet he continued to do it.

"Rosemarie," Galina's cold voice came through the door.

Rose took a deep breath to center herself. She didn't like this woman and pretending to like her for even a moment was going to be difficult. She plastered an indifferent look onto her face and walked into the room.

"Yes, Galina? You wanted to see me?" she said with all the politeness she could muster.

"Where's Dimitri?" she snapped.

Rose shook her head, she wasn't about to take the fall for him, "I don't know, Galina. I reminded him this morning."

Dimitri made his grand entrance. Rose shot him a look and he glared back. Then bowing deeply he kissed Galina's hand. Rose wanted to barf, if she could do that any longer she probably would have.

"Belikov, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Galina drawled sarcastically.

"Forgive me, Galina. Dinner ran a little later than I expected."

Rose knew he was lying. She had no idea what he'd been up to, but she knew he was lying. She could sense it. His breath smelled of fresh blood, but there was no way he'd gotten difficult prey. There was something he was hiding and she couldn't wait to force it out of him.

Galina nodded then looked at the both of them, "Any news on Nathan's whereabouts?"

Dimitri tried not to grin. Rose and he both knew how worried Galina was. Nathan had been her favorite. He knew all her secrets. If he'd gone out and decided to turn on Galina it could have been disastrous. Rose rolled her eyes at him before answering.

"No, Galina, we haven't heard anything on Nathan. It's like he just disappeared."

Dimitri waved his hand, "Actually, I heard something a little while ago."

Rose looked at him in surprise. This hadn't been part of the plan.

"He died. He was staked to death by one of those dhampir renegades." He snorted, "How pathetic. Getting taken down by a child."

Galina looked at Rose, "You trained those children, did you not?"

Rose shook her head, "No, they all ready had prior training."

"But, you furthered their education."

Rose nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Galina tapped her chin in thought, "So, you know how they move. You know how they fight."

Rose nodded not sure where this was going. But, Dimitri knew. It was what he hoped would happen once he broke the news.

Galina, "And Dimitri, you trained Rosemarie."

"Yes, Galina." He answered.

She nodded again and continued to think, "Belikov, I want you to start training my men. I want them to be able to take down anyone who tries to take them down. Rosemarie, I have a special job for you. I want you to be my companion."

Rose understood immediately. Galina wanted a body guard she could trust. She thought she could push Rose around and having her as a confidant and a personal guard would make certain no one would kill her.

"Of course, Galina," Rose said eagerly. She hoped she sounded more like a loyal servant only wanting to please rather than a plotting Strigoi on the hunt for blood.

"We would be more than ready to help you, Galina." Dimitri said in a diplomatic voice.

Galina nodded, "Good, good. Rosemarie, we leave for the states tonight."

"Of course, Galina, I'll be ready."

"Good, you're both dismissed." She didn't even look at them.

Rose left the room without another word Dimitri following once they entered their suite she rounded on him.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"What are you yelling about?" Dimitri stated calmly.

"What am I yelling about?" she scoffed, "You come into the meeting ten minutes late, you show up smelling like blood and perfume, because I really want to think about where the fuck that came from! And then you drop the 'Nathan Bomb' without even forewarning me! Damn it, Dimitri, I'm your partner. You don't just make decisions without talking to me first!"

"Rose, get a hold of yourself." He snapped, "It was a last minute decision. One of Galina's men saw me talking to Viktor about Nathan's true disappearance and I had to do something. I killed Rupert and fabricated the story."

"You're lying." She snapped not needing to sense his mind to know it.

"Roza, why would I lie?"

"I don't know, but I know you are. What are you lying about, Dimitri?" she growled stepping toward him.

"Control your temper, Rose." He snapped back pushing her back.

She snarled at him and pushed him away.

"I'll find out what you're lying about sooner or later." She wrenched open the door to their room and left. She wouldn't spend one more minute near him.

He grabbed her around the waist, pushed her against the walls, and planted a kiss on her lips pushing himself into her. She kissed him back and pushed harder until she slammed him against the other wall. She pulled back and glared wrenching his arms from around her waist.

"Asserting your dominance isn't going to help this time around, Dimitri. Nor is claiming your rights as the man in charge. When I agreed to be your partner I agreed to be your equal not your pathetic little lap dog." She said slowly, deadly calm.

Dimitri stood dumbfounded as Rose left. He'd never seen her behave that way. She'd just told him 'no' simply because he hadn't given her what she wanted. Usually she moaned, whined, and bitched then gave up doing exactly as he wanted or at least taking his words as law. She'd deliberately disobeyed him and refused him all in the same breath.  
\---

Sydney was terrified as she watched Rose's fingers fall onto the desk as she tapped them in frustration.

"Are you sure?" she snapped.

Sydney forced herself not to jump, "Yes, ma'am."

Rose growled deep in her throat. He thought he was going to get away with it? Fine, let him. He was going to get what was coming to him.

"Sydney, I'm going to be out of the country this weekend. Be a doll and let Jimmy know about the change in plans."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rose waved Sydney out, "Bring Sonya in, now."

Sonya had come for a meeting three days before and had been living it up in the town house Rose had bought in New York City. Sydney brought Sonya in who sat down in the chair across from Rose's desk.

"What's going on, Rose?"

"Well, it has happened. Just like you knew it would."

"You expected different? He's a man; all of them are the same. Strigoi are worse. The question is, what are you going to do with him now?"

"What I do best. I'm going to take what I need then use his secret against him. Right now it benefits me to keep it a secret. When it's time all will be revealed. Let him keep his secrets. It keeps him out of my business. Talking about business. I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"Galina has made me her right hand woman. Dimitri and I are going to give it three weeks to get all of the cronies who are still loyal to Galina weeded out. I need to borrow Twistle for a few days."

"Galina's right hand woman? Congratulations." Sonya sneered.

Rose snarled, "Don't you dare act all superior. You'd still be scraping the bottom of the barrel if it wasn't for me!"

Sonya bowed her head being sure to hide her fear, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Rose sighed and leaned back against her chair and sighed with irritation.

"This needs to work. There is no way I can let this go."

Banging caught Rose's attention and she turned to it. Finally the door to her office swung open and Dimitri walked in with Sydney trailing behind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" he roared.

Sydney gave an exasperated sigh, "I tried to stop him, Rose, but he just tore through the place."

"It's all right, Sid. Close the door on your way out."

"Can I help you?" she asked with cold politeness.

"What's going on, Rose?"

"I'm catching Sonya up on what's going on. We'll be using Twistle these next few weeks so she kind of has to know what's going on."

Dimitri didn't believe her for one second, but he let it slide.

"Fine, come on. Galina's looking for us."

"Of course. Goodbye, Sonya." Rose got up and followed Dimitri. He'd deal with this later.  
\---

Avery silent watched Lissa drinking herself into oblivion. Adrian wondered how he missed the malicious grin on Avery's face before. She looked way too happy about the fact that Lissa was hurting herself and her reputation. Christian was no help. And Lissa was ignoring him anyway. Not to mention Eddie had left a week ago with his charge. Lady Anastasia Ivashkov, Adrian's favorite cousin, had been chosen for Eddie to guard. She was quickly showing favor with Queen Tatiana.

"Lissa, get down from there!" Adrian yelled, actually serious for once.

"When did you get so boring, Adrian!" Lissa called from her very illegal action of breaking into the queen's private quarters.

Avery laughed tossing her hair back, "Adrian, she'll be fine. You're aunt's not even at Court. She's visiting Ravenwood Academy. And not as many Guardians are posted here when she's gone."

"Avery, she could get seriously injured!"

Avery ignored him. She needed the notes in Tatiana's vault and since Simon had failed to get them it was up to Lissa. Lissa jumped into Tatiana's private rooms and found the safe. She'd compelled Ambrose to give her the combination earlier and opened it easily. She pulled out all the papers and stuck them into the purse she was holding. She also grabbed a bottle of good gin stuck that in her purse also and threw it out the window to Avery.

"Don't drop it! I stuck the gin in there. And it's the good stuff!"

Adrian shook his head as Lissa came out and shimmied down until Avery could help her down.

"Good job, Vasya."

"Thanks," she answered with a smile.

Adrian grabbed Lissa's arm, "What has gotten into you?"

Lissa wrenched her arm away, "Nothing! God, Adrian when did you turn into such a downer? Come on, Avery."

Avery smiled sadly at Adrian, "She needs to let off some steam. Imagine your best friend dying, your boyfriend dumping you, and being the last person in your family. It's a lot for one person. She'll be back to normal soon."

"I hope so."  
\---

*Ring! Ring!*

"Hello?" Avery said eagerly snatching up the phone.

"Do you have everything?" that cold voice called back.

Shivers came onto Avery's arms, "Yes," she answered breathlessly.

"Good. I'll see you in a few days to pick them up."

"Okay."

"And Avery…"

"Yes?"

"Don't mess this up."

"Of course."


	10. Death

Rose was ready to kill Galina. The woman was insufferable all she did was demand. She behaved like a spoiled princess, but it did help. Rose learned a lot about Galina's business through the outings with her. Rose couldn't wait until the plan was set into motion.

"You're dismissed, Rosemarie." She commanded as they entered the house.

"Of course, Galina. I'll see you tonight." Rose bowed, forcing herself not to attack the woman.

She stormed quickly to her and Dimitri's suite.

"Please tell me you got everything set-up." She snapped angrily.

Dimitri gave her a bored look and handed her a portfolio. She began flipping through it and grinned darkly.

"This is perfect." She said looking at him with a triumphant smile.

"So, tonight?" he said casually.

"Yes, give me a few minute."

He walked out of the room and I waited for Sydney to come out of the closet.

"Is Sonya ready?" Rose demanded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Everyone else?"

"Yes…Rose, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. We get Galina out of the way and we make our move. Then we'll deal with our little problem." She ground out glaring out the window.

"All right."

"And the flights?"

"They're booked and ready so that you can go to your new home. The meeting has been planned in advanced. And everyone you requested to be there, will be."

"Good."

Rose gave a malicious smile to the reflection in the mirror behind her. Everything was working out exactly as she planned. Everything had to go perfectly tonight. This was their only chance.  
\---

Lissa was terrified. She'd drunkenly walked into a dark room and could hear Avery talking with someone behind the door.

"Good job, Avery." The person praised still managing to sound cold.

Lissa tried to figure where she'd heard the voice before.

"It was really easy. She's so trusting." She said arrogantly, "When can I stop acting like such a nice girl?"

"When I tell you to." He growled, "Right now I need you to be a good girl no one suspects. Later you can go back to being my bad little bitch."

"And then I take my place beside you, right?"

To Lissa's ears it sounded like she was trying to sound seductive. Instead she sounded like a little girl trying too hard for a guy's attention.

"Of course, my pet." The man cooed, though it didn't really sound like a coo. It was too dark.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, you've gotten the file. Now all I have to do is find the bitch and you, my sweet, must keep her wrapped around your finger."

"What are you doing?" Ambrose asked coming up behind her.

Lissa jumped back and looked at him, "Oh, it's just you. Nothing. I was just checking on something. Can you help me to my room? And then find Adrian and bring him to my room?"

Ambrose bowed, "Of course, Princess. Come on."

He led her back to her room. And she started to think. What had they been talking about? A knock came a minute later. She opened the door as she felt Adrian's aura.

"What do you want, Lissa?" he asked irritated.

He'd been drinking at the bar and hadn't really been in the mood to see Lissa since the last time he'd hung out with her and she'd been a bitch.

"I need to talk to you. About Avery."

"What about her?" he said walking in.

"Is she into something dangerous?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, seeing that this could be his chance.

"I heard her talking to some guy about plans she had to take something over and keep someone from noticing. You're her boyfriend; do you have any idea what she could have been talking about?"

"Lissa, there's some stuff I want to talk to you about. But, we can't do it at court. Can you get Serena and Eddie to accompany out of Court for a shopping spree?"

"Of course. Are you going to grab Grant?"

"Yeah. Meet you at a car in 10."

"Okay."

Adrian hurried out. Maybe he'd finally get Lissa to see the truth.  
\---  
Rose sat beside Galina. The plane ride was quiet for the most part.

"Tell me again why we're going to a remote little town in Iowa?"

"Because Jackson wanted to have a meeting with you."

"Still? Couldn't he have found a better place?"

"Obviously not."

The plane descended and Rose followed Galina to the limousine waiting for them. Rose looked out the window as they drove to the large mansion. Rose got out of the car and walked behind Galina toward the doors. Once they were in Galina was directed to the office.

Galina waited in the silent office an uneasy feeling creeping into her. She could hear the clock ticking behind her and she tensed the uneasy feeling growing. Jackson walked in a second later holding a briefcase. He didn't say a word to her just put it on the desk opened it and counted out the cash.

He finally looked at her.

"Well, they were right. Anyone can be bought with the right amount of money." He said smirking.

"What are you talking about, Jackson?" Galina snapped, "What is this about?"

The door opened revealing Rose and Tanya, Jackson's "bodyguard".

"What's going on, Jackson?" Galina snapped rising from her seat obviously seeing a plot.

"Business, Galina. Always business." He said with a dark smirk, "Take all the time you need, my queen." He said bowing to Rose.

"I like the sound of that." Rose said throwing her hair back in a dark imitation of how she used to do it.

"You traitor!" Galina growled.

"I don't see it that way." Rose said moving to sit in her chair. She regarded Galina thoughtfully, "I see it as more of a shifting of power. You see, I want to be on top. I like you, Galina, I do. But, you're in my way. You're in the way of me getting what I want. If there was another way I'd do it. But," she said slowly shrugging, "There isn't. And sadly, you need to die."

"And who's going to ensure that I die? You? Rosie, I'll tell you one thing, you are an incredible fighter, but I've been at this a lot longer than you have. I'm sure I could kill you."

"Alone, maybe." She replied thoughtfully, "But, I'm not alone, am I?"

"Belikov's involved, isn't he?" she growled.

"Of course he is. He actually thought up the whole game." Rose said smugly.

"He'll turn on you. Just like he's turning on me."

"He's not that stupid, Galina. I'm the only one with any chance of beating him. I'm the only one with any chance of killing him. He would never betray me." Rose said presenting a united front even though she'd all ready thought about that possibility.

"You're as naïve as all of them!" she said spitting in her direction.

Rose remained unfazed. Sonya came in and sat down on the couch Sydney right behind her.

"We need some information, Galina. And you'll be giving it to us." Rose said looking at Sonya then flicking her eyes back to Galina.

"What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Because, this decides if I humiliate you during your death or not. Let you go out with dignity or make sure that every Strigoi knows how pitiful you are."

"What do you need to know, Rosemarie?"

"My men have told me that you found a way to breach into court. Is that true?"

"No."

"She's lying." Sonya said casually.

"Galina, I'm not a patient girl as you all ready know. Tell me what I need to know before I lose my temper." Rose said looking at her.

"Fine," she snapped, "Yes, I found a way."

"And I'm assuming it's in your safe?"

"Yes." She replied glaring before she went on in a string of Russian. She wasn't bound to anything, but she knew if she tried anything at that moment she wouldn't make it out of there. She was on Rose's turf.

"Sonya, go get what I need."

Sonya got up and smirked, "I'll be taking Sydney with me. Goodbye, Galina. I wish I could say I was sorry this was happening, but alas I am not."

"Come on, Son." Sydney called, getting out of her lounging position by Rose.

"Call in the others as you leave." Rose commanded coldly.

Sydney nodded walking out. A second later the room filled with coven leaders.

"You all stabbed me in the back." Galina glowered.

"No, Galina, we were tired of hiding in fear behind you." Penelope glared.

"And which one of you are going to do it? Or are you all going to attack me at once like the cowards you are!"

"No, I told you, I'm going to kill you with some dignity. You and Dimitri one on one. To the death."

Dimitri came into the room looking like death itself. Galina growled deep in her throat rising from her seat. The coven leaders stayed where they were standing around the room blocking the exits. Dimitri threw off his duster and looked at Galina as though she were no more important than a fly on the wall. Dimitri circled her, Galina matching his strides.

"I taught you everything you know, Dimka. Do you think you stand a chance?"

"We'll see. Won't we?"

Galina lunged first and Dimitri easily blocked her. Everyone watched as they sparred. They were magnificent. They looked like lions or wolves fighting for dominance. It was wild and primal, but filled with skill and years of control.

Finally Rose stepped forward. She moved quickly with the stake in her hand and rammed it through Galina's heart from behind. They watched as she fell screaming. Dimitri and Rose watched her face in satisfaction, though their faces were blank. As the final scream came from Galina's lips the room grew eerily quiet. Dimitri looked at Rose, his expression unreadable. Rose looked back. Slowly matching malicious smiles crept across their faces.

Dimitri pulled Rose to him and kissed her fiercely. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him back just as hungrily. Victory was theirs at last.  
\---  
Lissa sat with Adrian nervously tapping.

"What you're saying is that Avery's a Spirit user and she's been hiding it from everyone? And that she killed me then brought me back to life so I could be Shadow Kissed?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't I know if I was Shadow Kissed?"

"Not if she's making you forget. You don't remember half the shit you do, Liss."

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered incredulously.

"You need to build up a tolerance. Like I have. We're Spirit users, Liss. You can block her out. All you have to do is pretend that you're still under her spell until we can prove what she's doing."

"We need to work together, Adrian. I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Don't worry, Lissa. We'll make sure everything's okay. But, remember, no matter how good she may act she's evil. She killed you, Lissa. And she covered it up."

"I know." She said determined. Lissa wasn't going to be caught like a worm on a fishing pole any longer.


	11. The Royal Line

Rose looked at her group of Strigoi. They were loyal to her. But, she knew how fast that could change. She watched them closely and smiled slowly.

"We will be taking over Court in just a few short weeks, my friends." She said addressing the group, "And from there we'll take the schools and the little sanctuaries. We'll teach those pathetic little Moroi what it means to be Strigoi. We are stronger than them and nothing will deter us.

"Going for the Royal families? That's a bold move." Peter stated from his seat, "Even from you, Rose."

"Without bold moves we would get nowhere, Pete." Rose said flippantly, "Igor Dympepel took out the entire Lilianov family. The only royal family that meant anything."

"The Lilianov family was wiped out because they were stupid." Finely stated from his seat.

"No, they had balls. Which is less then I can say for the Moroi now." Cassie said from her seat.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked. She was one of the only leaders who were human before they changed.

"The Moroi used to fight beside their Guardians. Then they began to hide behind their Guardians. The only ones who continued to fight were the Lilianov family. And they were wiped out because the Royals wouldn't allow them any help. Now instead of 13 Royal families; 12 princes and princesses and one monarch; there are only 12 with an unfair advantage to one of the royal families." Mila explained.

" But, as we and humans grew in number…" Trixie started mischievously.

"They retreated farther and farther from civilization." Liam finished.

"And became weaker and weaker." Trixie smirked.

"Anyway," Rose said bringing everyone back to attention, "This will go off without a hitch. Dimitri has a contact at Court. We will make this happen. You're all dismissed. I'll be in touch."

The group rose and left. Sydney looked at Rose. Rose sat in her chair staring out the window. She felt cold and empty. Like always. She felt no emotion. She felt nothing, but hate and coldness. This was her life and she'd accomplished much in her short time, but she felt no satisfaction in it. Taking over Court would give her the rectification she was searching for. She'd feel the satisfaction she was aiming for no matter what.

She rose abruptly, "Let's go. We'll meet with Dimitri, then push our plans into play."

Sydney nodded and followed Rose out.  
\---  
Lissa looked at Adrian, "We have to hurry. She could send Simon or Reed to me at any moment."

"So they're both Shadow-kissed too? I wondered…" Adrian muttered.

Christian sat as far away from Lissa as possible and Eddie quietly assessed the situation.

Lissa also ignored Christian giving Adrian her undivided attention, "Yeah, they are. It's why she's always Miss Sunshine. Anyway, have you found out anything?"

"Well, Mr. Mazur found that Spirit user and her Shadow-kissed husband. He talked to them and they told me everything they said. Everything was pretty cool, but something stuck out about what he said, cousin." Adrian said oddly sober and serious.

"What?" Lissa exclaimed.

"He said that they talked about a guy who brought a Strigoi back to life."

"That's impossible!" Christian yelled, but he couldn't help, but think if it was possible. What if he could have saved his parents?

"Adrian, don't you think if there was a way to change Strigoi back into Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans we would be doing that?" Lissa asked, in shock.

"No, think about it, cousin. We just learned about Spirit. It's been hidden for centuries. Why can't this magic be real?"

"But, we don't know how to do it."

"I've heard stories. My great-aunt used to be in love with the last royal who had any Lilianov blood in their bloodline. They guy was slightly crazy. Or so I hear. He would've been Queen Tatiana's husband, but an unfortunate accident happened and he died. But, he used to talk about how his Great-great grandmother used to tell him stories of impossible things. Most of which have to do with Spirit now that I think about it."

"Okay, but like you said….they guys dead. How are we supposed to hear about his family history?"

"We don't have to ask him." Eddie finally chimed in.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"My mom knew stories about that family, too. According to my uncle they have vaults somewhere in the ancient palace in Europe. The Lilinov family had about six huge vaults with family heirlooms ranging from spell books and diaries to throne chairs put into them. We just need to get to Europe and dig through the vaults of the old palace."

"Problem….how do we get into an ancient castle?" Christian asked.

"The old palace was converted into a school for the elite Moroi. If Lissa and Adrian tell Queen Tatiana that they want to check out the school it shouldn't be a problem getting in. The problem will be getting through security to get to the vaults."

Lissa groaned, " I wish Rose were here. She was so good at this kind of stuff."

"If Rose were here we wouldn't have to do this." Christian said darkly.

"Hold on, why are we talking about bringing Rose back?" Lissa asked suddenly, "Not that I wouldn't love to have her back, but what does that have to do with Avery?"

"I was thinking that maybe if Rose comes back then her bond to you will negate the bond with Avery. Or at least regulate it so you're strong enough to fight her off." Adrian sat back nonchalantly, "Plus, I think just going to see what's up with those vaults would be good for us. If the stories are true the Lilianov family had a lot of balls. Just imagine the spells in their spell books. We could finally have a way to learn to fight."

"I doubt they have anything for Spirit users." Christian said rolling his eyes.

"Really? I remember Vasilisa the Brave was said to be crazy. But, people fawned over her and doted on her. Not to mention people felt healthier and happier after being around her. And Ruevelle the Beautiful was the same. And Queen Vasilisa was a Lilianov. Lady Ruevelle was a Lilianov, too." Adrian replied with a smirk.

"So that's the plan?"

"Yep. See you in a bit," Adrian said getting up then he turned back to Christian, "And don't worry. I'll vouch for you."

With that Adrian was gone. Lissa looked at Christian and he looked right back. The tension was palpable. Even Eddie shifted from the uncomfortable-ness of the situation.

"I better get back to Avery." Lissa mumbled getting up and hurrying from the room, Eddie a step behind her.

Christian sighed. What was he supposed to do?  
\---  
Avery ran toward Lissa panicked as she watched her about to get on the plane.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, Avery." Lissa said grinning, "Queen Tatiana called me into her room this morning and asked me to accompany Adrian to Thorn Academy. It's one of her attempts to get us together again. Isn't that silly?"

"Oh…well, can I come?" she asked.

"I don't know. We leave as soon as I get on. I don't think she wants anyone on besides Adrian and I. She really wants us together." Lissa giggled, "I'm so sorry, Avery. But, I'll be back soon. Bye!"

She quickly hugged Avery and ran to get on the plane. Avery hugged her back and watched with a fake smile as she boarded. She waved and then turned away.

Avery bit her lip. She was in so much trouble. She hurried inside.  
\---  
"Roza." Dimitri said rising from his seat. He walked over and kissed her roughly and Rose kissed back.

Sydney looked away slightly disturbed. She hated being in the room when the two of them started. They didn't care who was in the room. She remembered the night they killed Galina well, she'd heard the Strigoi talk about it. Dimitri had thrown her on the desk and had his way with her in front of all those other Strigoi. They never cared who was watching.

Thankfully this time Rose pulled away.

"There was something you needed to talk to me about?" she asked tipping her head to the side seductively.

Dimitri groaned then shook his head.

"Yes, you know for the past few weeks things have been cryptic with me."

Rose nodded understandingly.

"Well, it is because I did not want to anger you if my plans fell through."

"What plans?"

"I've gotten the last Dragomir. It shall be your greatest conquest." He said caressing her cheek.

"And how did you accomplish that, Comrade?" she said leaning into his hand.

From far away it would have looked lovingly. Like a young couple in love being affectionate. But, from Sydney's place she could see there was no affection. They were just going through the motions. And for a human to see this…it would have looked extremely creepy.

"I had a Moroi help me. And she is under the impression that I will change her."

Rose snarled and pushed him away.

"YOU BASTARD! That's what this is?! You think I'm going to share you!?" her eyes blazed, snarling, "You are mine!"

She looked terrifying. She reminded him of an avenging goddess. To others she would look like the devil itself.

"Roza, listen!" he snapped, "I said that she is under the impression. I have no intention of changing her."

Rose glared. She didn't believe him. But, she also couldn't dispute his claim.

"So what did the bitch do?"

"She made sure that there was no way Princess Dragomir could run from us. And she has made certain that our taking of Court will be easy and swift."

Rose crossed her arms and thought to herself.

"Fine," She said finally pouting. It looked more like a sneer.

"I will bring her in so that she can meet you." Dimitri walked out.

Avery stood wide eyed staring at Rose. She finally met the fierce Rose Hathaway. She was everything she'd ever heard and more now that she was Strigoi. Avery was in awe and in fear all at the same time, but she didn't show it.

Rose smirked. She laughed darkly her fangs visible as she did it.

"Are you serious? This is your "help". Comrade, you are seriously lacking in taste."

Avery was shocked to hear the way Rose talked to Dimitri. She'd never heard anyone talk to him that way. Every other Strigoi she'd seen with him was obviously fearful of him.

"Roza, you don't even know her." He growled.

"Oh, I know her." She said instantly dark and serious, "She was Lissa's little friend." She said walking toward Avery, "She was the pretty little bitch who turned Adrian and Lissa against me." She said walking around her so close Avery could feel her breath on her.

Avery couldn't help the shaking. Her body was shaking so fiercely she was surprised that she was still standing. She was terrified. More so then she'd ever been. Rose was dark. She was danger. She knew she was looking at her like she was dinner.

"That is in the past. She can help us."

Rose turned walked a few feet away then looked at Dimitri. She watched him for a few minutes then turned her predatory gaze back on Avery.

"Fine. I trust you. For now." She said coldly to Avery walking toward her.

She stood behind her and looked at Dimitri. She pulled Avery's hair away from her neck seductively. She licked from her shoulder to behind her ear in one swipe. Avery shivered and moaned.

"But, if she betrays us. I will blame you, Dimitri. And you may very well die."

She kissed Avery's neck then bit into it. Avery moaned loudly her legs buckling. Rose caught her and continued to drink. Dimitri came over and bit into Avery's neck on the other side. Finally Rose pulled back blood dripping from her mouth. Dimitri pulled back eyes filled with lust and Rose looked back with the complementary look to sooth that lust. Avery stood between them delirious; high on endorphins.

Dimitri picked up Avery and dumped her into the couch then took Rose into his arms. The blood and their mutual tastes melded together as they kissed fiercely. He slammed her onto the desk Rose holding him around his neck. He pulled back to look down at her.

"Soon we'll rule the world." She said quietly.

"Soon nothing will stop us." Dimitri replied before taking her into his arms again.  
\---  
Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Mikhail, Mia, and Christian stared at the castle that held thousands of secrets.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lissa replied. She moved to the Guardian and easily used her compulsion forcing him from his seat.

"You will take us to the Lilianov Vaults." She commanded smoothly.

The Guardian nodded and started walking Lissa feet behind him.

Mikhail took his place at the security desk leaving the others to follow Lissa and the compelled Guardian.

The Guardian led them through the most confusing tunnels and halls until they reached large golden double doors bearing the Lilianov crest. A lily vine wrapped around a sword. He opened the doors and Lissa forced him to fall asleep. She took his keys and looked around. The room they were in was like a parlor with six doors spaced far apart. She walked to the first door with the others behind her.

"It's now or never." She opened the door and led them into a large room filled with things.

Adrian sighed, "We better start looking."

After six hours and only two rooms the group was exhausted.

"I need a drink." Adrian said exhausted.

"We haven't found anything of use." Lissa said pouting.

"GUYS!" Christian called.

They ran back to where he was and he was standing in front of a podium where two books sat side beside behind a glass. Along the wall were dozens of books.

"Jackpot." Eddie said with a grin.

Lissa laughed.

"We better get started."


	12. Lilianov

Lissa sighed in exasperation.

"There's nothing here!" she cried out.

"Whatever we need is most likely in there." Mia said pointing to the two books behind the glass.

"Yeah, problem. We don't have a key and it's made of bullet proof glass. So how do you expect us to get it?" Christian stated with his usual snark.

"Unbelievable. How long have you guys known Rose and none of you picked up on her bad habit?"

Mia pulled a bobbing pin out of her hair and bent down beginning to pick the lock.

"You knew how to do that the entire time?!" Christian yelled irritated.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Christian."

Christian sighed and leaned against a wall, watching Lissa out of the corner of his eye. They all stood in silence as Mia worked. Finally she finished and they heard the fine click of a lock unlocking. She pulled the glass off and picked up the first book that had nothing on the cover. She flicked through it and groaned.

"Do any of you guys speak Latin?" she asked.

"No, why?" Lissa asked stepping beside her looking over her shoulder.

"Because this entire book is written in Latin."

Christian groaned. Lissa opened the book with the Lilianov family crest on it. The first few dozen pages was the family tree. She flicked through it and got to what she needed. There staring right back at her were the words of monarchs of old. Every old monarch who bore the Lilianov name had written something in the book, each in their own first language. Russian, Romanian, Turkish, Hungarian, Greek, French, German, English.

"I'm sorry to say, but none of this helps us." Eddie said finally, "The book might, but we'd need to find someone who not only reads Latin, but would also keep this all a secret."

Adrian wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the family tree. He trailed it to the last descendant.

"Do you think a Lilianov would read it to us?" he asked.

"Maybe, but everyone knows that family has long since died off." Lissa replied.

"Are you sure?" he said handing her the book, "Look."

Lissa's eyes trailed through the book and a name came up at her.

"Ellanora Lunabelle Snow-Lilianova. Born: December 25, 1985 to Anya Lilianova and James Snow. And there's no deceased date." Lissa said looking at her friends.

"Are you saying we should track her?" Christian asked.

"What else can we do?"

"What are you kids doing in here?" a voice permeated the air.

The looked up into the wizened face of Andrew Vincent, history professor at the school.

"Profes..."

"Don't explain. You're obviously interested in the Lilianov family. I daresay everyone has at least a morbid curiosity." he looked more amused then angry.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, Princess Dragomir?"

"That there is still a Lilianov descendant out there."

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"Why hasn't she joined royal ranks?" Adrian asked.

"She doesn't want to. The Lilianov family pulled out of the Moroi world long before people claim they did. The only thing they are involved with now is the connection between the alchemist and the Moroi world."

"Do you know where we can find her?"

"Actually I do. Though I doubt she'd like me simply to bring someone over."

"Please, Professor Vincent. I really need to speak with her."

"Fine, I will speak to Ella."

"Thank you."

He nodded, "Now, get out of here. And take the book that's written in Latin. I'm sure seeing that will open her up to conversation."

The gang grabbed the book and hurried out. Now all they had to do was wait.  
\---  
Dimitri had to be careful with Avery now. If Rose knew what he'd been doing to get her to cooperate and work with him she'd kill him. And right now was too critical a time to have Rose turn on him. He watched her. How efficiently she ran things. She was the perfect ally. But, that hadn't stopped him from bedding Avery or her mother. Of course he'd killed her mother after she betrayed him. And Rose had taken both Simon and Reed and turned them out of jealousy. She'd said it was to make sure that Avery had no one just like Avery had left her with no one. He couldn't even begin to image what she'd do to Avery or him if she found out he'd slept with her even if he treated her like his blood whore. Rose was extremely possessive...almost as possessive as he was about her.

Rose sat there listening to Dimitri's thoughts. She was angry all right, but she wouldn't deal with him now. She had more important things to deal with then her ridiculous partner.

"Dimitri! It's time to go see Sonya."

Dimitri nodded and walked over to Rose. Rose stood beside him and began walking to the office. Rose perched herself on Dimitri's desk and Dimitri took his seat behind the desk.

"What do you have for us, Sonya?"

Sonya looked at them both, "Well, we're all set. We can strike as soon as the Dragomir princess returns. I've made sure that each extremely important royal will be at Court during the duration of our attack."

"Good," Dimitri said.

Rose smiled smugly, "We are incredible."

Dimitri kissed her forehead in agreement.

"Soon, Roza. Soon."  
\---  
Lissa was nervous as they followed Professor Vincent into the huge mansion. They were shown into a parlor and Lissa looked around in awe. The room balanced well and the flowers all over the house were incredible. A large Border Collie barged into her and Lissa fell to the ground laughing. The dog licked her face wagging his tail happily.

"Brady, enough." An amused voice said from the doorway.

They all stared at the woman in front of them. Her hair was black and thick with curls that seemed more like springs. She was tall and graceful, well built and gorgeous, for lack of a better term. But, it was the eyes that captivated them. They were gold. A color that was only seen in the Lilianov family. It was the only color not shared in other royal families and that was because most Lilianov women didn't marry royal men and their children carried their names rather than their husbands.

"Hello, Andrew. Who are your friends?" she had an accent that was strange, a blend of her homeland and where she spent most of her time...

Professor Vincent kissed both her cheeks, "Ella, my dear, you look even more beautiful then I remember."

The Lilianov descendant laughed, her voice melodious, "You make me blush."

Professor Vincent grinned as he introduced them, "This is the Dragomir Princess, Vasilisa Dragomir. Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Lord Christian Ozera, Miss Mia Rinaldi, and their guardians; Guardian Eddie Castile, Guardian Mikhail Tanner, Guardian Serena Moore, and Guardian Grant Douglas."

"It is wonderful to meet all of you."

"Kids, this is Ellanora Lilianova."

"It's amazing to finally be meeting you...This is such an honor." Lissa said shaking her hand.

Ellanora laughed, shaking back, "Darling, I think that's what I should be saying to you. It isn't often one meets the last Dragomir. Please, have a seat. And I'm sorry about my mutt." she said affectionately tousling the dogs ears.

Everyone sat and Ellanora ordered tea.

"Now, what can I help you with?" Ellanora said stirring her tea.

"We've been hearing stories. About your family. One in particular seemed to be throwing itself at us."

"And which is that, Miss Dragomir?"

"Lissa. Please. Um...that your family has the longest line of Spirit users ever known to the Moroi. That it is believed that it died out when your family did. That your family held the best spells for centuries."

"Ah, so you know about Spirit?"

Adrian grinned, happy and relaxed.

"And you also know abut the Great Uncle Mishka's tales." Ellanora said with a chuckle.

"How did you know about that?" Lissa asked.

"Check out her aura, cousin." Adrian said easily.

Lissa allowed herself a glance and gasped as she saw the gold around her, "You're a Spirit user."

"Most Lilianovs are." she said with a small smile, "You have my book?"

"This one?" Mia said pulling out the large book with the Latin text.

Ellanora squealed in delight, "I haven't seen this book in ages."

"What is it?" Christian asked.

"It's a spell book. When the Moroi began to retreat the final Lilianov monarch had a book of Spirit users gifts and spells created so that we may always remember what we are capable of."

"We wanted to know about a particular spell or gift...we aren't sure if it exists or not, but we were hoping you could tell us." Lissa started.

"And what's that?"

"If it were...if it were possible to return a Strigoi back to it's original state."

Professor Vincent sputtered, "That's ridiculous."

But, Ellanora stayed quiet. She watched them group intently.

"Why would you believe in something that everyone says is untrue?" She asked, raising a brow.

"My best friend, Rose, was turned."

"So, you want her back?"

"Not just for me...but for her...and for those she's hurting."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, the real Rose, she would never have wanted the Strigoi life."

"Well, I will tell you this, Lissa. What you have heard is true."

"Really? How is it done?" she asked excitedly.

"It is difficult. Guardian Castile, can I see your stake for a moment, please?"

Eddie readily handed the stake over. Ellanora looked at Lissa holding the stake.

"You need this. You need you. And you need a hell of a lot of strength."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes a stake charmed with Spirit," and before Lissa could interrupt she added, "And a Spirit user with enough strength to stake a Strigoi. The magic it takes to bring a Strigoi back is difficult and at times painful. There will be nothing that ever exhausts you more except bringing a person back from the dead. It takes months to recover from that. Sometimes even years."

"How do we do it?" Adrian asked.

Lissa and Adrian watched as her aura flared. They watched as the magic flowed from her into the stake.

"That was incredible..." Adrian breathed.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"Of course, I will return to Court with you. And I can teach you more now that I have my book back. I'm sure Guardian Castlie won't mind showing you how to use a stake. But, I must ask if I can bring my husband along. He will be a great specimen. He was once a Strigoi as well."

Lissa was taken aback by this news. "Of course."

The gang shared a look. They were one step closer to saving Rose.


	13. Court

Lissa and Adrian were exhausted. Learning Spirit was a lot harder than Ella made it seem. Charming the stake was even harder. She made it look like child's play.

"This is the most difficult element because your strength in this element comes from your personal strength." Ellanora lectured watching them, "You have to work doubly because the darkness is fighting against you as well. You have to fight it."

"We're trying, Ellanora." Lissa said breathing heavily.

"Then try harder." she said showing no mercy, "This magic is not a game. You must be strong if you plan on doing this and succeeding."

Suddenly an alarm started blaring. They all turned looking toward the alarm. Augustine, Ellanora's husband and Guardian, barged in Mikhail and Eddie standing behind him.

"We have to go. Now." he said in a clipped hurried tone.

"What's going on?" Ellanora asked obviously bewildered, yet calm.

"Strigoi have attacked Court." he said acerbically.

They looked at each other in shock. The terror was there. It was written all over their faces.

"Looks like you'll be dealing with your friend sooner than you thought." Ellanora said grimly looking at them.

"We must go now. We need to get somewhere safe.  
\---  
Outside was chaos. Just like Sonya liked it. Sydney was disgusted. She always had an elegance to her. Even becoming Strigoi hadn't changed that about her. They watched in satisfaction as their slaves slammed stakes into the ward. These humans would be awarded handsomely if they weren't killed.

Everything was a flurry of fight and flight. Guardians came from every hiding place imaginable charging at the Strigoi. But, they also knew that this was an overwhelming number of Strigoi. And that's exactly how this was planned. That was the plan. This was meant as a sign to all Moroi and Dhampir. No one was safe.

Sydney looked at Sonya, "Let's get back."

They hurried back.  
\---  
Rose, Dimitri, and the other coven leaders were sitting in the parlor talking when Sydney and Sonya returned.

"Why do we wait here?" Reed exclaimed angrily watching his sister hungrily.

"Little Reed, if you want to feel a Guardian's stake in you then by all means, join the soldiers." Rose replied unconcerned about his discomfort.

Rose turned to Sydney and Sonya as they stepped in. Sydney nodded. Rose turned back to the others.

"It's time." she said getting up.

The others got up and filed out and Rose looked back at Avery who was hiding behind Dimitri. A malicious grin lit up her face.

"Come on, Avery. I have one more task for you." She said walking ahead of them.

Avery walked beside Rose and looked back terrified at Dimitri. Rose never addressed her. Ever. What had happened to change that? Avery got into the car in between Simon and Reed. She was pissed that they had gotten awakened before she did. She was even more pissed that they were so loyal to Rose. Dimitri drove keeping silent, Rose mirroring his silence. He got to Court and Rose climbed out. Rose smirked as she saw the chaos and dead bodies.

She walked to where the coven leaders stood.

"Are we ready to dine?"

They nodded.

"First we take out the guardians. Don't touch the Moroi. I have a game planned." she commanded. She knew they would obey. They had to.

They nodded and took off.

"Avery, your job is to find the Dragomir Princess and her little friends. They'll hide the best."

"Okay," Avery said looking at Dimitri.

"Now." Rose growled out.

Avery looked back at Rose then ran to do as she was told.

"Come on." Rose commanded irritated.

She walked determinedly through the chaos and directly into the area she knew they'd be keeping Queen Tatiana.

"Yvan, Royce?" Rose commanded.

Royce threw the guard at her feet. Rose picked him up and forced him to look at her. She compelled him instantly.

"What's the code?"

The guy said the code and Rose watched as Royce put the numbers into the dial. The click was like music to her ears. She grinned darkly.

"Let's get ready to play."

She stepped in just as the first Guardian stepped toward her. She snapped his neck without a thought.

"The best of the best?" she mocked, "Looks more pathetic than that."

Dimitri joined her and soon they had all the guardians killed. Tatiana looked at them trying to hide her terror. Princess Voda sat on the ground sobbing. Everyone else cowered in fear.

"Tatiana," Rose grinned with fake cheerfulness, "I've missed your beautiful face. Did you miss me? Frankly, I'm not going to miss you much longer, I'm afraid."

Tatiana just stared at Rose.

Rose snapped her fingers. And Royce grabbed Tatiana half dragging her half carrying her. Rose walked behind her with her Strigoi following behind her. Rose walked to the media center and turned on the camera that was hooked up to all the tvs in Court. She walked to the television.

"Hello, Moroi and all you esteemed royals." She said mockingly smiling cruelly at the screen, "I'm Rose. And I'm the Strigoi queen. You see, we Strigoi realized that we can take over your adorable little Court and bring about a...revolution. You have nowhere to hide. You have nowhere to run. We will find you. And we will exterminate you."

She waved Royce to her and made him put Tatiana before her.

"Any last words?" she asked Tatiana pulling her head back by her hair.

"The Moroi will never give up." Tatiana spat.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Rose said looking at her, "That's how you raised your Moroi. Don't fight back." Rose stared into the camera, "She and the rest of your government taught you how to be cowards. And this is what you rightfully deserve. Prey and Predator. Guess who's the prey."

Rose bared her fangs and bit into Tatiana's neck then ripped her throat out. Blood spilled from her as Rose drank her fill. Dimitri took the wrist Rose offered and drank. Rose looked up at the screen and licked her blood stained lips.

"Royal blood. Not so strong after all." she said with a smirk before Sydney turned off the camera. Rose handed what was left to Sydney and Sonya.

"Royce, Nick, take some soldiers and find Avery. Lock up wherever she is then bring her to me. Girls, lets go have a meeting."

Rose walked to the throne room. Now, it was time.  
\---  
They all stood at the screen in horror. Lissa had vomited. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Even Avery was disgusted. Adrian really needed a drink and a cigarette. Eddie felt guilty. Christian was angry. Mia looked at the screen.

"That definitely isn't Rose anymore." Mia said grimly.

"That is your friend?" Ellanora asked in horror.

"Yes." Lissa answered in a whisper.

"Listen to me," Ellanora said her voice hard, "You must either change her back or kill her. There is no allowing her to escape."

The group nodded, but not before Mia rounded on something strange. She looked at Avery.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about?" Avery asked taken aback.

"You're usually always attached to Lissa, but since we've gotten back you've kept your distance. I rarely see you. And the other night you came in extremely high."

"So what? I partied. I'm not allowed to do that?" she answered defensively.

Adrian saw something at her neck, "Avery, what's that on your neck?"

"Nothing." she said too quickly.

"If it's nothing then you wouldn't be worried about showing us." Ellanora said looking at her aura as it flickered.

Mia lunged at her and wrestled her to the ground and showed them her neck.

"These are bites!" she yelled.

"Strigoi bites." Augustine observed frowning.

"Wow, good observation." A cold voice came from the door.

Reed strode in.

"Hey, Reed." Lissa greeted.

Christian moved in front of Lissa and she looked at him confused. He swatted at Mia who went flying and grabbed Avery.

"Have fun." he said walking out of the room.

Adrian lunged for the door, but it was too late. It was locked. The group looked at each other. What now?


	14. Spirit

Avery was dragged from the room.

"What's going on, Reed? Why aren't Rose and Dimitri with you?" she asked.

Reed glared at her. He always hated Avery ever since she drowned him when he was six. He'd been such a happy boy, but Avery had ruined that. Ruined him.

"My orders were to bring you to them. That's all I know." he responded. That was all he knew, but he had his speculations.

Avery whimpered. Why would Rose send her to find the group then send Reed to bring her back? It didn't make sense.  
\---  
"We have to get out of here." Christian announced.

"Easier said then done." Adrian muttered.

"Augustine, can you boast Mia up to that window?" Ellanora asked.

"Of course, my love, but would it do anything? She isn't strong enough to break the door and she'd be killed by a Strigoi." he replied looking at her.

Ellanora sighed. We have to get out of here."  
\---  
Dimitri sat watching Rose. There was something up. Something that wasn't right. Rose was up to something. The doors swung open and Sydney came in dragging Tasha with Reed two steps behind her dragging Avery.

"What's going on, Roza?" he snapped. He didn't like surprises and looked between the women.

Rose just grinned.

"We're going to play a little game." she said getting up, when she was in between Reed and Sydney she looked at Dimitri and tipped her head to the side in mock thoughtfulness, "What do these two things have in common?"

Dimitri didn't reply. He just stared on.

"Sonya?" Rose asked.

Sonya sat with her feet propped up on the couch with a malicious grin.

"I don't know, Rose. What?" she said in feigned interest.

"They have both had Dimitri's dick in them." Rose growled her face growing cold and cruel.

"Rose, please!" Tasha cried out.

"SILENCE!" Sydney snapped.

Tasha glared up at her and tried to use her fire, but Sydney kept a tight leash on her compulsion.

Dimitri looked at the women, "You're being ridiculous."

"No. I'm being completely sane." Rose growled, "You are mine. No one else's. Tie her up."

Reed and Simon tied up Avery as James and another Strigoi held Dimitri down. Rose waved off Reed and Simon. Avery was terrified. Rose took little sharpened arrows and started playing darts. Dimitri watched slightly impressed slightly angry with Rose. Avery's cries rose through out the room. Tasha stared eyes wide in terror. Rose walked slowly to Avery as she bled.

"The dumbest thing you've ever done is think for one second I would allow you to live." Rose whispered, voice filled with hate, holding her chin up to look at her, "You would have been better off killing for your change instead of becoming his pathetic little blood whore. At least then you'd have died with a little dignity."

Rose looked up into Avery's face as she dug her nails into her chest breaking through her flesh easily. Avery let out a blood curdling scream.

"Do you know that the mind still works for about ten minutes after your heart stops beating?" she said cruelly, "Let's see how long it takes you."

She wrenched Avery's heart out of her chest. Rose sensed her mind and grinned.

"Bring him here."

It took four Strigoi to bring Dimitri over to her. Rose compelled him.

"Stay still. No matter what I do to you, you will not touch me."

Dimtiri had never been on the recieving end of Rose's compulsion. He couldn't believe how strong it was.

"Roza, stop this." he muttered.

"No." she answered before kicking him in the groin.

He doubled over in pain as she dealt blow after blow.

Suddenly the door swung open.  
\---  
Augustine had managed to get both Ellanora and Mia out. Ella masked them with Spirit and Mia picked the lock.

"Damn, what the hell is this door made of?" Mia muttered.

"Steel." Ellanora replied.

Mia finally finished and opened the door letting them out. The filed out and looked around.

"God, look at this place." Adrian said grimly looking around.

"We need to hurry," Ellanora said looking around, "Even with three Spirit users it could be hard to keep the Strigoi off our trail."

Ellanora moved quickly following Augustine. She knew she could trust him. He could sense Strigoi. He led them to the queen's private rooms.

"You realize that you have to kill your friend now." Ellanora said looking at them.

They nodded solemnly. It was now or never.  
\---  
Rose looked up as soon as the door opened. The Strigoi attacked without being told twice. Eddie, Augustine, and Mikhail took down four of them. Rose watched mostly bored holding Dimitri by the scruff of his neck. Sydney walked to stand beside Rose holding Tasha still. Lissa caught sight of Avery and cried out. Mikhail was circling Sonya who was lunging at him.

"Here we are, Mickey. Are you going to save me now?" she taunted.

Mikhail didn't hesitate.

"I'm sorry. I love you." he lunged seeing his opening and staked her.

Her scream was loud even through all the chaos around them.

Finally on Rose, Dimitri, Tasha, and Sydney were left.

"How pathetic." Rose said rolling her eyes.

Tasha was squirming all around trying to get away. Sydney was growling getting irritated.

"LET HER GO!" Christian roared stepping forward.

Augstine grabbed him pulling him back, "She'll kill her and you if you make a move."

"What's going to happen is that you are going to let us through."

"And why's that?" Augustine started trying to distract Rose.

"Because, as you have noticed you're not exactly in a position to bargain for your lives."

Suddenly, Ellanora rose beside Rose and lunged with her Spirit charmed stake. But, Rose had anticipated it. She had all ready moved Dimitri so instead of the stake going through her it went through him. The room burst with bright Spirit filled light and Rose dropped Dimitri as though he were a piece of wood that had just lit on fire. The bright light quickly disappeared and everyone looked around disoriented and focused on where Dimitri sat in Ellanora's lap sobbing.

Rose was angry. Angrier then she'd ever been. Her eyes flicked to Sydney whose eyes were opened wide in fear. Then her eyes flicked to Tasha.

"Just throw her out the window, Sydney." Rose commanded.

Sydney looked at Rose and nodded throwing Tasha to her death. Christian stared eyes filling with tears as he heard his aunt falling to her death. A chilling cry came from him as he fell to his knees. A heartbreaking sob tore through his throat. Lissa stared wide-eyed at them clutching Christian to her.

Rose looked at them with a dark smile.

"One. Two..." she began.

Adrian and Augustine understood what she was doing instantly. Augustine wrenched Mikhail away from sobbing over Sonya's body.

"Grab the Princess and Lord Ozera." Augustine ordered Eddie.

Eddie moved swiftly and ushered them out. Adrian followed closely after with a distraught Mia. Augustine picked up both Ellanora and Dimitri. They ran for dear life back to the room they'd just come from. They knew Rose would be hunting.  
\---  
Dimitri sat there sobbing. And Ellanora was petting his hair telling him everything was going to be okay. Augustine's eyes fell on Ellanora. Ellanora sighed and looked down at Dimitri.

"Dima, I know you're not feeling well and this is all new, but I need you to be strong. I need you to help us stop Rose."

"There is no way to stop Rose." Dimitri said quietly his voice devoid of hope, "She's unstoppable."

"There has to be something, Dimitri." Lissa said quietly, "You know that Rose, the real Rose. She wouldn't want to be a monster. We have to help her. Not just for her, but for everyone."

"There is nothing to do. Rose has powers unlike any Strigoi I've ever seen. She's a goddess."

Adrian took over having a feeling he knew exactly what to say.

"Stop acting so pathetic. You did this to her, now you have to help save her from herself. If you really loved her as much as you claimed you did and as much as she did. If you would have done the same thing for her as she'd done for you. Gone after her just the same then you have to help us release her from this state."

Dimitri looked at him.

"I did love her. I loved her more than anything in the world."

"Then help us get rid of her. For her." Adrian pleaded.

Dimitri looked at him.

"Fine. But, you'll have to destroy Sydney before you can get to Rose."

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Rose changed her herself."

"Didn't she change a bunch of people herself?" Lissa asked.

"No," Dimitri answered, "She had other Strigoi change her "workers", but Sydney was Rose's prodigy. Rose changed Sydney and she trained her. Sydney will be the hardest to kill or change back because she has the same powers as Rose simply diluted."  
\---  
Sydney stood out of the room as Rose briefed her Strigoi about the changes. Sydney didn't feel right. Something was off. She started walking down the hall when suddenly someone jumped on her. She instantly reacted fighting against her assailants, but finally Augustine had her pinned to the ground exposing her chest as she bucked up trying to free herself. Just as she was about to yell a stake was stuck into her. Bright light filled the hall and just like Dimtri, she began to sob.

Lissa put her arms around Sydney and held her as Augustine picked them up and carried them back. Now, all they had to do was talk with Sydney and figure out how to get Rose's attention. How to get her attention and keep it long enough to finish this.


	15. Sydney

"Sydney?" Rose called good naturedly.

"SYDNEY!" she yelled angrily after another minute.

Where the hell was she? Sydney always came as soon as Rose called her. It was highly unusually that she didn't get any type of response.

"Where is that girl?" she growled getting to her feet.

"Calm down, my queen. I'm sure she's making sure that everything is perfect for our next move." Peter said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rose sighed leaning back against him.

"She always responds. Something's wrong."

"Then go have someone investigate, my beauty, but I doubt it."

Rose hated the pet names. She was a queen damnit, not a puppy dog. But, she couldn't have Peter lose his focus or kill him while her plans were still underway. The thought of killing pissed her off more. She'd wanted the pleasure of killing Dimitri slowly. But, that Lilianov bitch had taken that chance from her. They would pay. They would all pay for destroying her finest hour.

"Go make sure the others are ready then meet me in the Guardian Rec Hall."

"Yes, my queen," he said with a bow before he turned on his heel and head down to do her bidding.

Rose laughed darkly once he walked away. She didn't even have to use compulsion on Peter. He was just that loyal. And when she wanted to keep him in line she simply had to use her assets. He was like any male specimen. Show him something he wants and he'll do anything to get more. She loved that he never questioned her. It made her feel powerful and in control.

She turned her thoughts away from Peter. She needed to find Sydney. There were things she needed done. She stormed from the room two Strigoi flanking her like guards. She'd find Sydney. One way or another.  
\---  
Sydney looked at them, then at Dimitri. She was in a state of shock. But, she also knew one thing. Rose would be looking for her. There was no way she could not be. Rose needed her like she needed blood. Her entire little kingdom ran from Sydney. The only person Rose trusted was her.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Christian cried.

Sydney flinched, but Dimitri, Ellanora, and Lissa were there calming her.

"We have to get out of here. Now that we have Sydney Rose will stop at nothing to destroy us. She needs Sydney. She won't be happy." Dimitri said grimly looking at them.

"Well, isn't that what we wanted? Rose to come to us?"

Dimitri looked at them, "None of you are ready to kill Rose. She's lethal. I told you, she could kill any of us without even blinking."

Sydney looked at them.

"She'll kill you. One way or another." she whispered just as hopeless as Dimitri.  
\---  
Rose knew where they were. She moved swiftly and broke the door down. They all turned to her in fear.

"Where's Syndey?" she said through clenched teeth.

Sydney looked her.

"Oh, great, a pathetic human again. What use are you to me now!?" she roared moving to grab her.

Lissa moved in front of her and Rose snarled swatting her back like she was a fly. But, she flew across the room slamming into the wall.

"LISSA!" Christian cried running toward her.

"ROSE, STOP THIS!" Dimitri cried as she advanced on Sydney.

Ellanora was on her knees beside Lissa. Adrian didn't know what to do. He grabbed a stake and looked from Rose to Dimitri. Rose grabbed Adrian and threw him into Mia and Christian. Agustine advanced on her, but Rose was quicker. She snapped his neck before he even made it close enough to fight her. Suddenly she was shoved into a wall. She twirled around to see Dimitri.

"God, you really want to die don't you?"

She lunged. Dimitri held his own, but just barely. Rose was a force to be reckoned with...


	16. Rose, Strigoi or Dhampir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is 2 versions to this chapter because I couldn't decide and when I originally wrote the story a reader gave me an idea I couldn't let go.

**Version A: (original)**

Rose moved forward and snapped Dimitri's neck without even blinking. She rounded, moving to wrap her hand around Adrian's throat.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" she said maliciously advancing slowly on him.

Adrian stumbled back trying to get away. Ellanora stepped forward, pulling Adrian toward her.

Rose smirked, "Is it just the Lilianov genetics? Or are you just a stupid person?"

"It's in my blood to protect. Just like it was once yours." Ellanora spat, her Russian and English accents melding together.

Rose lunged and Ellanora barely moved away. Sometimes she hated Spirit. It never worked on Strigoi unless you were forcing them back with telekinesis or staking them with a Spirit charmed stake. Ellanora lunged for Adrian's discarded stake and went to make her move. Rose protected her heart exceptionally well. Ellanora had a feeling she never would stake Rose. Rose proved her right. She grabbed Ellanora by her hair forcing her head back and bit into her neck draining her dry.

Rose moved quickly issuing commands.

Peter came and stood beside her, "What about me?"

"Stay by my side. We're going hunting." she sneered.

Peter laughed and kissed her, "You'll make a wonderful mate. And an even better queen."

Rose chuckled darkly. Peter lead her toward the room where she knew many of the royals cowered in fear. Peter stood beside her the coven leaders behind them.

"Tonight...We dine...like royalty." she laughed evil breaking the door open with a simple kick.

She looked around grinning maliciously at what she saw. Royals, hundreds and thousands of them cowering in fear. She stepped in leisurely, her heels tapping the marble floor. It was the only sound in an otherwise eerily silent room.

"Good evening." she said in mock cheerfulness, "I'm so glad you could all make it for dinner. I've planned something delicious."

The Strigoi laughed eyeing the Moroi hungrily. They all stared fearfully up at the Strigoi. Rose walked and grabbed a little boy and sat him on her lap. The little boys mother began sobbing, but he didn't say a word. He simply froze unsure of what to do. Rose pet his hair in a way that looked affectionate.

"You know, you all look pretty defenseless now. It's almost a shame to kill you. At least with your Guardians you were actually some fun." she sneered.

"Rose, you know you shouldn't play with your food." James said with a malicious grin pulling a pretty Drozdov girl into his lap.

She screamed, terror in her eyes.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Ah, ah, ah...Don't. Silence yourself. I just want to play." He took his other hand and smoothed her hair back, "If you behave I might just keep you as a little pet."

The Strigoi were enjoying this. The evil in them reveled in their conquest.

Rose continued to pet the little boy on her lap.

"You see what happens when you let the dhampirs be your only line of defense? You become our play toys." Rose said addressing the Moroi.

"Are you all ready to play?" Jackson said mockingly pulling up the one of the princes, "What do you say, Uncle Darius?"

Prince Dashkov stood there terrified.

Rose was amused. "But, question? What were you going to do if your Guardian numbers... disappeared?"

Rose stood, "No one's to touch him. I mean to keep this one." she said in a commanding voice placing the child on the chair she'd just vacated. She looked at him and cooly commanded, "Count to ten, sweetheart. We'll give them to ten to hide."

The Strigoi growled and laughed as they all moved back behind Rose.

The little boy's voice shook, "O-o-one. T-t-two..."

Finally ten came and not one Royal was left in the room.

"Begin." Rose said quietly. It was a simple command. One they instantly understood.

\---

Rose was literally covered in Royal blood by the time she found her old gang. Eddie was still alive and so were Adrian and Mia. They were hers to finish off. She walked through the room knowing there was no way they could have gotten out.

"Here, doggy, come here boy." she called maliciously. She sneered and looking for Adrian. She insulted him simply by saying he was her little lap dog.

"Come here, puppy. Mommy wants to play with you."

Adrian stood his back plastered against the wall holding Mia next to him keeping his hand over her mouth. Rose walked slowly letting her senses take control. Finally she found them.

"GO, MIA!" Adrian yelled pushing her away. He quickly ran in the other direction.

Rose laughed in chilling amusement, "Oh, you guys are so cute!"

She hurried after them and laughed when she heard doors begin to slam.

"Really? I thought you guys were more creative than this."

Rose stepped toward the door when she was suddenly slammed to the ground. She looked up and stared into Lissa's eyes.

"What? You're going to try to kill me now too?" she sneered getting up.

"Yes." Lissa replied her voice shaking from much more than fatigue.

"Liss?" Rose said in shock, "You'd kill me? Your best friend."

Lissa was at a loss for words. She couldn't think straight.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, LISS! STAKE HER! SHE ISN'T ROSE!"

Lissa lunged at Rose with the stake. If it weren't for Eddie coming out in the last moment it wouldn't have happened, but it did. The stake raked her across the face and Rose snapped. She growled and snarled like an animal grabbing Eddie by the neck and breaking it in one swift movement. Lissa noticed quickly that this wasn't amused cocky Strigoi Rose. This was pissed and extremely dangerous Rose.

"You little bitch." she moved swiftly grabbing Lissa around the neck, "By the time I'm through with you you'll be wishing you were dead."

Adrian moved swiftly hitting Rose with a fire extinguisher and that was enough to grab her attention and her anger. She turned back to him growling, but keeping her hand around Lissa's throat.

"Don't fuck with..." Rose's eyes widened and she screamed in pain. She turned back and looked at Lissa.

Lissa was sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Rose. I love you!"

Rose felt herself fading...NOOOOOOO...

\---

**Version B: (alternate)**

Rose looked down at Dimitri her malicious grin no doubt scaring those around her.

"You're pathetic. If I'd known how much I would have killed you myself. Long ago. But, then my naïve childlike hero-worship kept me in line like a good little brat."

"Rose, please...don't do this." Dimitri pleaded blood dripping from every wound.

"Oh, right..." she sneered sarcastically, "I'm going to bow down before you and do as you command."

"Rose, this isn't you." Dimitri continued to plead.

"This is me. This is a better me. A goddess me."

"No, Rose. You aren't this evil. You were pure and good. This isn't you."

"In your opinion. In mine...I'm better."

"Rose!"

"SHUT UP!" she roared picking him up and slamming him against a wall, "You created me. Remember that."

Tears ran down Dimitri's face.

"I know. And I'll regret that forever. Even in death." he whispered.

Dimitri kept his eyes on Rose, but he knew what was happening right behind them. Fire engulfed them. He could feel the burns eating away at him. He could feel it searing his skin. But, the pain was worth it. He had to save her. He'd done this to Rose and he needed to fix it. He had to save her, even if it was from herself. Even having to endure her screams of pain were worth it.

In that moment Dimitri wasn't worried about the Strigoi. He wasn't worried about the Moroi and Dhampirs. His only concern was for Rose. That was the only thing that mattered. He could go his entire life with her hating him, but at least she'd be alive. He hadn't had time to process what he'd done. He hadn't had time to think about his guilt because in that moment Rose was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind.

Rose screamed in excruciating pain. She couldn't think. All she could do was scream and feel rage. She didn't see Adrian creeping up behind her. She couldn't see Sydney holding Lissa as Ellanora healed Lissa and taught Sydney a spell. She couldn't see Christian leaning against Eddie barely conscious burning Rose and Dimitri. But, she did feel the stake embedding into her. She did feel the force of good entering her.

Rose had never felt anything like it. One minute she'd been locked away watching herself do this horrendous things and then it was like she was being born again. Bliss and sadness and every emotion in between slammed into her, but two emotions boiled up the most; Guilt and Relief. Rose slipped back into herself falling to the ground sobbing so hard she was shaking.

Dimitri instantly fell to the ground and pulled her close letting her sob. Rose clung to him like a child. She sobbed like a woman broken. Adrian swooped down feeling...well...feeling like a mother whose child was in danger or better yet, a father.

"Rose?" he whispered.

Rose ripped away from Dimitri and clung to Adrian, burying herself into him. Adrian's arms instantly went around her and he sat pulling her into his lap. He pet her hair.

"It's okay, Rosie, it's all right," he whispered in gentle soothing tones, "Everything's going to be okay. It's over. It's all over."

Rose sobbed and sobbed as everyone...who was left...stepped closer watching her. Afraid she would snap back into what she'd been a second ago. But, Rose didn't notice and neither did Adrian. He just rocked her back and forth like a child who was hurt. And Rose sobbed as though her life depended on it. Cried for the joy of being alive, cried for the people who she killed, cried for the people she ordered killed.

Adrian rose to his feet and carried Rose with him.

Dimitri stepped forward.

"Rose?" he said his voice begging her to look at him.

She flinched and turned into Adrian all the more.

"Roza..." Dimitri was hurt, but he knew that they both had a lot to deal with.

Adrian looked at Dimitri and shook his head.

_Later._ he mouthed. He took up command and ordered Hans to deal with the bodies and ordered one of the Moroi in charge to get those who needed medical attention to the med clinic and ordered the Royal guard to round-up everyone who was no injured and get them into their housing. He'd moved in like a king. Everyone watched in awe and shock as the playboy Moroi Lord gave orders and stood calmly. He was a leader. The entire time he cradled Rose in his arms as though she were his infant. Even as the others glared at her with hatred, but no one tried to lunge at her in case she was still Strigoi.

\---

Rose hadn't come out of her room in months. Three months she'd rotted away in her room. Her guilt never leaving her. It festered there; day after day. Adrian was the only person she'd see. He was the only one she'd allow in even though she knew her parents and her friends all wanted to speak with her, but she had no room for it. Adrian tried to pull her out, but she wouldn't budge. Even though he was her king. She wasn't going to go.

She didn't deserve to go out there. She didn't deserve to interact with people. They should have killed her when they had their chance.

\---

Adrian sighed in exasperation staring at Rose's door. Running the Moroi world was proving easier than coaxing Rose out of her room and into the light. How was she supposed to heal if she never left her room? If she never forgave herself. He knew Dimitri fought with his demons daily, but he didn't disappear. He faced them.

Adrian had been named King of the Moroi soon after they'd buried Tatiana. Usually they would not allow a family to rule consecutively, but circumstances changed when necessary. But, he wasn't so busy that he couldn't check on Rose. Really he had to. He felt responsible for her. He knew Lissa felt the same way about Sydney and Ellanora felt the same way about Dimitri. They were constantly checking on them. He knew that Sydney and Dimitri were still accustoming themselves to living again just as Rose was. But, at least they were living.

Adrian looked back at Dimitri, "Be gentle with her." he said before walking into the room.

Dimitri's heart almost broke as he stared at Rose. This wasn't Rose this was just another illusion. Similar to the illusion he was still putting on.

"Roza?" he whispered.

"What are you doing in here?" she said emotionless.

Dimitri almost broke down. It was nothing like the coldness of Strigoi Rose, but he hated hearing that hallow note in someone who had once been so alive.

"I want to talk to you. I want you to leave this room."

"Get out." She snapped, "I don't want you in here. Just stay away from me."

Dimitri felt hurt again, but he forced himself to calm down. He looked at Adrian.

Try again. he mouthed.

"Why did you bring him here?" she asked Adrian.

Adrian could see her aura lighting up and responding for the first time. The gray was finally moving away.

"I can't help you by myself, Rose. Talk to Dimitri. Please."

She turned to look at Dimitri. Dimitri had never loved anything then he loved the woman before him. Rose and Dimitri looked at each other. At first it was like they were both surprised. And rightfully so.

Rose drank him in. His eyes...oh, those incredibly warm brown eyes that watched her with intensity only he could pull off. And that hair. That soft amazing hair. Not to mention that tan that made him look so alive. Not to mention the expression on his face. One filled with wonder and guilt. Dimitri stared back. That beautiful strength rang out from her. Her features incredibly fierce yet soft. The dark pools chocolate that stared at him intensely. And hair that he just wanted so sink his fingers into.

"Roza?" he whispered.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She could hear the love in his voice, the concern.

"I'm sorry." she choked out.

"No, I am." he replied on a sob taking her into his arms.

He held her close reveling in the feel of her. The warmth of her body. Rose sank into him. Feeling his warmth encompass her. It was so unreal. She'd begun the steps to recover. This was a tiny step. But, a step nonetheless.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, when I originally wrote this I wasn't completely sure what ending I wanted. I didn't know whether I wanted Dimitri to be alive after the ordeals in Shadow Kiss or to have it be nine and a half years after the events in Last Sacrifice. All I was sure of was that I wanted it to all be a dream. So, I wrote both endings. I figured that I'd make the one set almost ten years later similar to the dream world that Avery had created to give Rose some disorientation when she woke up the first time, but the second ending feels more "Rose-like" to me. At least when she and Dimitri are talking. So, which ever you like better you can read. Ending one is set in the future. Ending two is the one set after Shadow-Kiss. These two endings go with Version A of the last chapter. Ending C goes with the Alternative B of the previous chapter.

**Ending A:**

Rose shot up and looked around the room. She was confused. Where the hell was she? She could hear a shower running and she got off what was an extremely comfortable coach. She threw the chocolate-brown throw blanket onto the tan couch. She looked around the room still wildly confused. She could see sunlight pouring in from the large bay windows beside the door. It had been what had woken her up.

The room was comfortable and quiet. She could hear the sounds of crickets outside and moved toward the window passing a loveseat. Outside trees aligned the barrier of the house. There was a small garden filled with flowers right up against the house. She turned back to look around the room with a lot more confusion. What was going on?

It was obvious the house was lived in. Rose looked at the coffee table that had magazines and a book lying on it with a few knickknacks on top covering the glass in the center of it. A black boyfriend cardigan was thrown onto the side of the couch and Rose picked it up with trembling fingers. It was in her size. She gripped it in her hands and fingered it as she looked around.

The room was done in low tones of brown, tan, black, white, and red. Cherry wood furniture surrounded the comforts of the room. The carpet beneath her feet was nice and soft and reminded her of one she'd seen when she stayed with Dimitri's family in Baia. There were two hallways and one obviously separated a small kitchen from the living room. A room divider was closed above the counter and two counter stools.

She turned back to look at the bookshelf that dominated the wall off to the other side of the room beside the second hall. There were pictures on it and on the fireplace right beneath the 50'' television hanging above it. She stalked over to it and put her hands on the first picture she could find. She almost dropped it in surprise. It was a picture of her and Dimitri on their wedding day? Rose had on an ivory summer dress and was kissing a cleaned up Dimitri in a tux. Damn, he looked good in a tux. She put it down before she did drop it and looked at another picture. This one had a Rose in it with shorter hair and she was sitting with Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri at what looked like some kind of family picnic. The next photo was a group picture of Rose and Dimitri with his family. She moved toward the bookshelf. The first picture she saw was of Dimitri and her acting silly in front of the Alexander Palace near St. Petersburg. The next one was of Rose's parents, Dimitri's family, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Mia, Eddie, Jill, Christian, and Lissa at an amusement park. And another with Rose standing with Lissa at her college graduation.

She jumped at the sound of a door opening. She turned to look at the dark hallway where a figure emerged. She gasped as Dimitri walked toward her. He was drying his hair with a plush green towel and pulled it away giving her a half-smile as he looked up at her. There was no red around his eyes only the lovingly clear brown eyes she adored. And that's when she realized she didn't feel like a Strigoi.

"Roza," Dimitri started in an amused yet chastising tone and continued in Russian, "Did you fall back to sleep?"

Rose looked at him in confusion. How did she understand Russian? And what was he talking about? They were Strigoi. They didn't need sleep. And how was he looking at her like that? With so much emotion?

"Dima," she answered back in Russian surprising herself, "What's going on?"

He looked at her with partial amusement and partial confusion. He switched back to English rounding off his observation, "Um, well, let's see. Instead of getting up like I told you to do you went back to sleep. You are still not dressed, we're going to be late, and you look deliciously tumbled."

Rose looked down at her red camisole and red and black plaid pajamas. And looked back at him in confusion. He walked toward her and kissed her. Rose fell into the kiss and realized how unreal those other kisses had been. This was the kiss she'd been dying to have. Dimitri pulled back and gave her one of his rare real smiles.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…I don't know. I don't…feel right."

 _Roza?_ Dimitri's voice came from far away and the world was tumbling away.  
\---  
"Rose? Roza. Roza, wake up." Dimitri's warm voice washed over her as she began to blink.

"How long has she been out?" a familiar sarcastic voice asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Rose, wake up, please. We're worried." That worried voice was really familiar, too.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, and Jill were looking at her.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"You fainted." Dimitri explained.

Rose ran her hands across her face as she groaned again. "I had the worst nightmare."

"What happened?" Jill asked, her concern mirroring her sister's.

Rose raised herself into a sitting position taking the cup of hot chocolate that Dimitri was offering her. She stared at her wedding ring for a few seconds collecting her thoughts. At twenty-eight she felt pretty childish admitting what she was going to admit. Dimitri hadn't been a Strigoi for almost ten years.

"It was about me being a Strigoi." She whispered.

Dimitri's eyes flashed with understanding. But, he grinned down at her.

"You have the wildest imagination, Roza. Come on, get up. We've been waiting a while and I'm sure we're all hungry."

"You got that right." Christian grumbled.

Rose got off the couch and walked down the hall to their bedroom. Dimitri shut it and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just getting a bad feeling. Like those feelings I used to get when I was still shadow-kissed. My guts telling me something isn't right." Rose explained in Russian knowing that most of the people in the living room couldn't understand her.

"Is that why you fainted?" he asked following her lead and switching languages.

"I guess. But, when I woke up it was like when Avery Lazar stuck me in that stupid dream world. I was scared, Dima."

He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "We'll deal with anything that comes. It might just be your overactive imagination."

"I don't know. That just doesn't seem right." She argued.

He looked at her, "Does your gut tell you something's coming?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we stay a few days at Court instead of going to visit my family."

"No, that isn't the answer. We promised. And Yeva all ready likes to moan and bitch about me enough as it is. I'll just up Guardian duties until the feeling goes away."

He chuckled lightly and kissed her lips gently slipping back to English, "Always the vigilant guardian. Now, get dressed. I can't believe we're late for our own promotion celebration."

Rose laughed and shook her head slipping back to English too, "You know, Guardian Belikov, I'm not yours to command."

"At home you are," he growled playfully, "Mrs. Belikov."

Rose laughed. She'd been in awe the first time she realized that Dimitri could be playful and that it was a little childish while still being completely hot.

"Yeah, well, right now I'm Guardian Hathaway. So watch it." She said poking him.

He pulled her toward him and kissed her until she couldn't think. When he pulled back he smirked at her dazed expression.

"So, maybe, we should just stay home since we're all ready late." Rose stated suggestively.

He laughed, "You're impossible. Get dressed."

He kissed her again, but this time on the top of her head before turning to leave. Rose looked after him. No matter what happens they'd always protect each other. Neither of them would ever experience being a Strigoi again. But, Rose still had to wonder. Would things have really been that awful if she'd turned?

**Ending B:**

"Rose! Roza!" Rose jumped at the familiar sound of Dimitri's voice.

He looked at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. She looked around in terror then looked back at Dimitri staring down at her. She was shocked to not see the red rim around his eyes and then shook her head realizing that they shouldn't have a red rim around them because Dimitri wasn't Strigoi.

She grinned up at him sheepishly finally remembering. She was probably late for trials.

"Hey, Comrade, what time is it?"

He sighed heavily, "It's time for you to get up."

She yawned and stretched out, "Nah, I think I'll stay in bed."

"Rose," he growled, "It's time to be serious."

"Oh, come on. You know you want to stay here with me."

She winked at him and he rolled his eyes shaking his head in exasperation.

"You're incorrigible. Get your head out of the gutter and on the trials."

She laughed at the expression on his face and got up slowly. She got off the bed and watched as his eyes went wide realizing that she was half-naked underneath the blanket. They darkened with desire leaving Rose to laugh again.

"Concentrate, remember?" she teased.

He growled and pulled her toward him kissing her passionately. Rose pulled back with a grin and shook her head.

"And I'm the incorrigible one."

She pulled on sweats and a t-shirt as Dimitri started his prepping.

"Look, stay focused. You know because of all your experience that they'll probably try to throw a curveball at you. Don't let it deter you. Take this seriously, Rose. And please, be patient. Don't let your Rose-ness get in the way of thinking clearly."

Rose rolled her eyes waiting for the inevitable Zen Master saying that would most likely fall out of his mouth. She pulled on her sneakers and pulled him down for a kiss before walking toward the door.

"Come on, Mentor. We're going to be late."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Not mine." I stated.

"Rose…" he warned.

Rose grinned, but then caught sight of the scar marring his once perfect face. Everything tumbled back to her. If it hadn't been for her crazy antics she wouldn't have been able to pull that blond Strigoi away from Dimitri before he killed him. She'd risked her life for the man she loved just as he'd risked his. All the guardians at school knew about their relationship now. But, no one dared utter a word about it. Well, except her mother. Her mother had ranted and raved for almost forty-five minutes straight. Well, and Alberta. She ranted on for thirty minutes to both of them and set up boundaries. Strict boundaries. Not that they hadn't found work arounds.

He caught what she was staring at and a soft smile played on his face.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." He whispered caressing her cheek.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered back.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"It just scared me. It was about you being Strigoi and you turned me, too. And we were on this rule the world type mission."

He laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about that. Worry about the trials and about passing."

He kissed the top of her head before they entered the barracks. Rose's mother was standing inside waiting for her with a man wearing too many scarves and way too much jewelry. Janine Hathaway looked incredibly uncomfortable as she looked at her daughter.

Rose hugged her mom and she looked at the Moroi.

"Rose, this is Abe Mazur." Her mother said introducing the man.

"Hello, Rosemarie." He said slyly shaking Rose's hand.

He had a foreign accent. One that Rose didn't recognize. But, his beard and outfit triggered some country. Turkey? Uh-oh. But, Rose's father was Turkish.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at both the adults. Dimitri put his hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him. He shook his head and she understood.

Not now. Don't think about that now. She took a deep breath then shot her mother a look, Who am I kidding? What the hell is my sperm donor doing here?

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Alberta's voice came loud and clear.

"Not now, Rose." Dimitri warned.

"I know." She growled, trying to calm herself.

He took her in his arms in a hug that looked Mentor-like to everyone else, but she knew wasn't. "Just stay focused. You'll be perfect." He whispered into her ear kissing her cheek lightly.

She took a deep breath and turned to enter the arena. There was no helping it now. She stepped out to take the most important test of her life.

**Ending C:**

Rose sat watching her daughter run back and forth. She looked so much like her father it was actually pretty creepy. A lot of interesting things had happened since the whole incident 8 years ago. She still wasn't completely forgiven by many in the Moroi world, but she'd made great leaps in fixing her life. And in that time gained things that at one time she might not have ever wanted.

Rose had found out that once she turned into a Strigoi because of her Spirit bond she had powers from Spirit that she'd used. The mind reading, the being able to hold a stake, the ability to force other Strigoi into submission. They'd all been given to her because of Spirit. And those gifts hadn't left her when she was changed back. She was a dhampir who was a little bit more Moroi than human now. And her daughter and three-year old son were proof of that. Demetria Ivanna Belikova was the first dhampir born with two dhampir parents. She also needed blood to survive and had fangs. Her son, Adrian Mason Belikov, was the same way.

Rebuilding the Moroi world had been difficult to say the least, but Adrian was a good king and knew what he was doing. It amazed Rose to see how well he took to being in charge. She was also amazed how she and Dimitri had been moving along. She thought for sure they'd be stuck in this place where they would be guilty forever, but Ellanora had basically kicked them into shape. Like she said, "This is a second chance at life. Don't waste it on regrets and things you cannot change. Focus on what you can achieve to prove to yourself you are better then what you have once been."

Rose was trying to live. And it seemed to be working.

Demetria ran toward Rose and grinned, one of her teeth missing from it falling out.

"Mama, папочка (Daddy in Russian in phonics it's papochka) says I'm just like you when you were learning to train with him. Except I have more patience." she giggled.

"Oh, really?" Rose replied giving Dimitri a dirty look.

Dimitri grinned.

"Dimya, it's not polite to lie." he said straight-faced, but amusement flickered in his eyes.

"I'm not lying, папа (dad in Russian in phonic papa)." she replied back crossing her arms putting as much defiance into it as she could muster.

"Oh, my goodness, she looks just like you, Rose!" Lissa's voice called clear across the yard.

Rose turned to grin at her best friend and her husband. Christian was holding their newest addition, Andre, in his arms with little Tasha stuck to his leg. Rose felt a pang of guilt even though Christian had finally forgiven her for killing his aunt. But, she shook that off right away and waved at them.

Little Adrian and Sage ran across the lawn laughing and playing.

"Little Dhamphir!"Adrian called walking hand in hand with Sydney.

Rose's Adrian squealed happily pulling Sage along with him.

"UNCLE ADRIAN!" Ian absolutely adored his godfather.

"Hey, how are you?" Adrian said picking him up and giving him a bear hug.

"LOOK! My big boy toof (tooth) is comin' in." Adri replied opening his mouth to show Adrian.

Rose smiled rubbing her protruding belly.

"Hi, Rose." Sydney said grinning sitting down beside her, "How are you?"

"Good." She replied.

"The Guardians back at Court miss you." she conceded.

"I miss them, too. They were an awesome bunch. But, teaching at the school let's me do something worth while and see my kids everyday."

"When's this little one due?" she asked.

"Abraham is due at the end of this month. Just around the time Mia's due with Ella."

Lissa sat beside them, Andre in her lap.

"Sydney, you need to get pregnant so we can all have a kid around the same age." Lissa said playfully.

Sydney laughed, "Yeah, you're funny. Sage is enough of a handful. He's always getting into something."

"Well, we need more girls in this family. I mean, poor Dimya, Tasha, and Ella. They're all alone." Rose stated.

"They have your little sister. How is Lily doing?" Lissa said as she handed Andre his pacifier.

"Rowdy and mischievous. I don't know what my parents were thinking having another baby. And at their age. I mean, didn't they learn anything with me?"

Everyone laughed.

Dimitri sat down beside Rose as a loud yell made them look up.

Demtria had Lucas pinned to the ground.

"DEMETRIA! GET OFF ME!" he yelled.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" she yelled back.

"NO!"

"LUKA, I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!"

"What patience?! You have Hathaway attitude."

DEMETRIA slapped him upside the head.

"OW, psychopath!" he cried out.

"No, that's the Ozera part in you!" she yelled back.

"Demetria Ivanna." Dimitri said sharply.

Demetria looked at her father and rose to her feet.

"Sorry, папочка." she muttered begrudgingly.

Dimitri nodded stoically. He wasn't angry, but he couldn't very well have her attacking royal Moroi.

Rose laughed. "It's okay, Dimya. Beat him up. He looks too much like his dad anyway. He needs more of his mom's beautiful features. Maybe you can fix it for him."

"Rose." Dimitri and Lissa groaned at the same time.

"You're getting beat up by a girl. Pathetic." Christian said chuckling.

Lissa slapped Christian upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Stop making fun of our son." she replied.

Rose grinned happily. Life was good. And that's all she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote quite a long time ago. I'm switching it over to here from Fanfiction.net. Again, I wrote it a long time ago so any issues in it that haven't been fixed are just stuck in here because I refuse to edit it.


End file.
